The Akatsuki are in our world HOLY CHEETOZ!
by Tigera Lilyfrost
Summary: A 16 year old girl named Okami and her friends find the Akatsuki as kittens. Will there be love? Find out gosh darnet! My first fanfic! DeixOC other OC'SxAkatsuki!
1. Chapter 1: KITTIEZ!

**HAI! THESE FIRST LIKE, 6 OR 7 CHAPTERS ARE VERY CRAPPY SO I RE-WROTE AND REPLACED THEM! ENJOY! MY FIRST FANFIC BTW =3!**

* * *

It was a normal boring school day for Okami and her two friends Kimi and Taka.

They were walking home from school on a warm fall day.

Okami is a 16 year old girl that has long blond hair with blue streaks in it and greenish blue eyes.

Kimi is 16 and has short light brown hair and green eyes.

Taka is also 16 and has long, light blond hair and brown eyes and wears glasses.

"Man when I get home I'm gonna so watch Naruto..." Okami said

"So what's that show about anyways?" Taka asked.

Okami and Kimi constantly told Taka about the Akatsuki from Naruto and all of the Naruto characters and stuff like that.

An hour passed when all of a sudden they heard some mewing sounds.

They walked around the corner and saw a box with 10 odd looking kittens.

One was orange with gray markings on its face that looked like piercings.

The second was a bluish, purple color with yellow eyes...it looked like the only female in the group...

Another one was a blondish yellow color with blue eyes and a tuft of fur covering its left eye.

The fourth one was a light red color with bored looking light brown eyes.

The fifth was a black kitten that looked normal besides its red eyes.

The sixth was a big light blue kitten with black markings under its eyes that Okami thought looked just like gills.

The seventh was a cute little silver kitten with pinkish purple eyes.

It was hissing at another dark tan colored kitten with markings that looked like stitches.

Next to those two there was a black kitten with an orange face that had a swirl pattern on it.

The oddest one was a kitten that was black on its right side and white on its left side with amber eyes and a green tuft of fur on its head.

Okami swore it was meowing to itself.

Then, the fangirl squeals came to her,"KYAA! LOOK AT THE KITTIES!" Okami screamed and ran over to them and started to snuggle the silver kitten. Poor kitty! Caught off guard by her snuggle doom hugs!

It hissed and tried to scratch her but her awesome snuggle attack powers were too strong for it!

All of the other kittens seemed to have a smirk on their faces and some even sounded like they were snickering.

"Wonder who left them there?" Kimi said while stroking the red one.

"Well I dunno about you guys...but I swear these kittens look like the Akatsuki from Naruto!" Okami said.

"Omaigawsh your right!" Kimi exclaimed, and accidently dropped the red kitten back in the box.

"Well my parents won't let me have anymore cats so I can't keep them" Kimi said

"Me neither sadly" Taka said

"Wellll...i'll have to ask my parents their gone right now on a 3 month trip to some other country or whatever so I guess I could keep them at my place if my parents say it's okay." Okami said

"Well, see ya guys tomorrow!" Okami yelled before going into her house.

**_Timeskip!_**

She was sitting in her living room with the box of kittens.

It had been an hour since she had called her parents about the kittens and had their approval.

"Well kitties, what do ya wanna do?" the kittens stared at her for a few minutes before she snapped her fingers.

"Ah! Names! I guess I should name you guys something cool..." she said before picking up the blondish yellow kitten.

"Ya know you almost look like Deidara from the Akatsuki..."

The kittens stared at her in shock.

"Well I guess I should name you something cool I guess huh?"

She pondered for a minute before saying 'How about Tufty? Considering you have a cute tuft of fur in front of your eye!"

Some of the kittens sounded like they were snickering.

Others had a smirk on their faces all except the orange one, the black one, and the red one.

'"Hey I might change it in the future but for now that's your name don't like it then whatever." she said with a deciding face.

She then picked up the next kitten which seemed to be trying to get the yellow kitten's attention.

It was the black and orange kitten.

"Sorry but all I can think about it Lollipop for you..."

The kitten purred and was trying to paw at her bracelet before she picked up the silver kitten.

"Aaawwww your soo cute!" the kitten glared at her with a 'I'm so gonna kill you' look on its face.

"Hey if you keep glaring at me like that then i'm gonna name you Mr. FluffyFuzzyPooPookinz! And trust me that name sucks so be nice!"

The kitten looked at her terrified but in a, 'What the heck your a freaking psycho!' way.

"Okay how about...Silver..Knife?.Yeah I know not very creative but like I said these names aren't permanent so yeah..."

She was about to pick up the red kitten when the black and orange kitten started playing with her bracelet again.

"Sometimes I wish I knew what you guys were saying..." Okami sighed. She didn't notice a guy in a trench coat outside her house doing a handsign.

All of a sudden she heard a bunch of voices then looked at the orange-faced kitten and heard him say, "Tobi likes pretty girl! Tobi likes the shiney bracelet!"

"AAH WHAT THE HECK YOU GUYS TALKED!' Okami said...er...yelled at them. She hid behind the couch. "HOLY CHEETOZ!" she screamed.

* * *

**OKAY SO HOW WAS THAT? X3 BETTER THAN IT USED TO BE AT LEAST XD**

**REVIEW ! :3**


	2. Chapter 2: AAH!

**Hey! Chapter 2 replacement W00T! OH AND KAKUZU! DISCLAIMER!**

**Kakuzu: Will I get paid?**

**Me: HECK NO NOW DO IT YOU OLD MAN CHEAPSKATE! * gets a fly swatter and starts wacking him* RAWR!**

**Kakuzu: FINE! JEEZ... Youngsters and their flyswatters... man... I am old... anyways.. *cough * Tiger Lilyfrost does not own Naruto, just Okami, and the rest. Well, her friends Alex and Julia own Taka and Kitsune but techni-**

**Me: YEAH YEAH WE GOT IT KAKUZU! NOW ON WITH THE STORY BEFORE YOU BORE THEM TO DEATH!**

"HOLY CHEETOZ!"

Okami was hiding behind her couch until she heard a voice murmuring "Where is that wallet..."

She turned to see the tan kitten digging through her purse.

"HEY WHAT THE HECK! DONT STEAL MY WALLET!"

She picked him up be the scruff before yelling "NOW WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON! HOW ARE YOU CATS TALKING? WHY AM I YELLING SO MUCH! AND I DON'T EVEN LIKE CHEETOZ!" she screamed, accidentally shaking the crap out of the poor tan kitten.

"My name is Pain. We are the Akatsuki, and we don't know how we are cats, or talking nonetheless... Now girl, tell us what is your name and what village are we in?" he aked with a serious kitten face.

"Wait...Akatsuki! So... THIS IS KAKUZU I'M SHAKING? AAH!' she yelled before dropping a dazed and pissed off looking Kakuzu kitten.

"Haha! Owned by a little girl! Good going Kakuzu."

Hidan started teasing Kakuzu before getting a quick response of a "YOU GOT HUG ATTACKED BY ANOTHER GIRL!" before getting pounced on.

The two were fighting until Pain interrupted with an annoyed hiss.

"Now girl what is your name and what village are we in?" Pain was rubbing his head with his paw obviously stressed out with Hidan and Kakuzu's bickering.

"Oh...well...my name is Okami...and umm, you see, you guys aren't real here. Your in our world now and well, in this world you guys are actually from an anime/manga called Naruto... But you're in the United States in the state of Montana so yeah..."

"What's 'anime' and 'manga'?" asked Kisame.

"Oh...lemme show yooouuu!" Okami squealed excitedly before somehow carrying them all in her arms up to her room.

All of the akatsuki were shocked at what they saw.

Naruto wall posters of the Akatsuki all over and some posters of Naruto and Gaara too.

And all the Naruto plushies on her bed including each plushie of the Akatsuki members.

"What..." Kisame said

"The..." Itachi said

"Heck..." Hidan said (of course he most likely said another word but I will not add for the kiddies!)

"Un..." Deidara just had to add that at the end giving it the, 'Deidara Flare' that he ends all his sentences with

"Yeah I know...i'm kind of a fangirl heh..." Okami said nervously before picking up her orange tabby.

"Oh yeah this is Whiskers my tabby! And my other cat Asia is over there! She's a bengal cat" she said.

And before anyone could react, Asia lept down and all of her motherly instincts came in when she started licking Hidan and purring.

"WHAT THE HECK GET THIS STUPID THING OFF OF ME BEFORE KILL HER!"

Okami quickly pulled Asia away while all of the Akatsuki were laughing 'til they couldn't breathe.

"Well... I got homework to do. Then gotta go to bed... so yeah don't get into trouble, and the litterbox is over there!"

Okami said before disappearing somewhere.

**Okay there it is! mya review!**

**Or Hidan will be in a pink frilly dress! :D**

**Hidan: Oh sh- * gets hit with a bag of potatoes ***

**Me: HAH!**


	3. Chapter 3: ORANGE SODA AND MEGAPOOFZ!

**YAAYY! Chapter 3 REDO! =D OH AND Tiger Lilyfrost Doesn't Own Naruto. If She Did Certain People Would Still Be Alive And Have Way More Screen Time. Hah. Caps. Every. Word. Of. Sentence. Now. I. Am. Super. Serious. Mua. Ha. Ha. . !**

"WAIT WHAT!" Okami's friend Kitsune screeched.

Kitsune has long brown hair and brown eyes.

Her and Okami were like sisters, so Okami had to call her over there and tell her what happened.

"YOU MEAN THERE ARE A BUNCH OF S RANKED NINJA SERIAL KILLERS FROM AN ANIME SLASH MANGA CALLED NARUTO IN YOUR ROOM RIGHT NOW AS KITTENS!" Kitsune screamed before Okami opened the door to her room.

"Yup here they are!" within a split second Kitsune had Itachi in her arms squishing him.

"KYAAA THE'YRE SO KAWAII!" all of the kittens seemed to do a kitten, snicker thingy,

while Itacha had a 'WTH IS GOING ON' look on his face but in his stoic, Uchiha version of it.

"Please refrain from suffocating my members please." Pain said, obviously unamused with this. 

_Jeez Pain's the only one that can have a pole up his butt even as a kitten! _ Okami thought.

"AAHH- oh wait you already told me they can talk...soo why did I scream?...oh well." Kitsune said and shrugged.

"HEY PRETTY GIRL WHATS YOUR NAME? MY NAMES TOBI!" Kistune squealed before dropping Itachi and picking up Tobi.

"So yeah these are the Akatsuki...or should I say the ACATsuki... heh... Well i'm getting some orange soda want anything Kitsune?" Okami asked with her hand on the doorknob.

"YEAH KOOL AID!" Kitsune yelled as Okami was almost at the kitchen.

After few moments, Okami got back with the drinks and saw a weird sight.

Hidan and Kitsune were yelling at each other and had gotten into some fight over something dumb.

Can you guess what it was? Yup. Onions. Weird huh?

"HEY STOP FIGHTING JEEZ!" Ookami yelled before throwing a slipper at the kittens.

"OW WHAT THE HECK" Hidan ran over and attacked her making her drop the orange soda and spilling in onto the floor.

"DARNET!" Okami screamed.

Kitsune laughed at what happened while spitting her kool aid all over everyone.

Before anyone could respond a loud POOF sound was made and the whole room was filled with smoke.

A few seconds later the Akatsuki were in front of them.

In their underwear. (Phew thank goodness they had underwear on but still WTH OHMUGAWSH MAI EYEZ!X_X)

"WHAT THE FREAKEN HECK!AAAHHH IT BURNS!" Okami screamed before her and Kitsune grabbed Konan's arm and ran out of there.

"Ummm...Konan you might be able to fit into my mom's clothes. Her room is downstairs okay?" Okami said pointing downstairs.

Konan nodded then ran off.

"OKAY we got Konan covered on the clothing needs...BUT WHAT THE HECK ARE WE GONNA DO ABOUT THEM!' Kitsune yelled still washing her eyes with water. Poor Kitsune!

"I dunno! But I doubt they'll fit into my dad's clothes! what to do!" Ookami suddenly had a lightbulb above her head.

A few moments later she ran downstairs and came back holding a bunch of blankets.

"Umm these will have to do for now I guess..."

She threw the blankets in the room yelling, "PUT THE BLANKETS AROUND YOU GUYS I DONT WANNA BE SCARRED FOR LIFE THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"

After a few minutes the Akatsuki came out all in blankets and Konan came upstairs wearing Okami's mom's clothes.

"OKAY SO...you guys are human now and this moment feels strangely awkward..." Okami said then picked up her orange soda.

She looked at Tobi, but was dissapointed at how he poofed with his mask still on.

_Dang! _Okami thought.

**Please Review or I will DE-MASK TOBI! :D**

**Tobi: Noooo! please dont or Tobi will be saad!**

**Me: But why nooott?**

**Tobi: *Creepy Madara voice* BECAUSE I SAID SO!**


	4. Chapter 4: WALMART INVASION NYA!

**Chapter 4 redo is inda house yo!**

**Zetsu: Don't attempt to talk like a gangster. You suck at it. **But I thought she was okay! **Psh who asked you! **Well you did of course...or me... anyways I think it was good! **WHO CARES WHAT YOU THINK! **Well apparently you do...or..I do... **Bah you fool!** Hey that's not nice!

**Me: Ugh them arguing just gets weirder everytime...I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

"Okay so ummm...THIS IS VERY AWKWARD" Okami yelled and just stared at all of them right before she tripped over her cat and orange soda sprayed all over Kisame.

All of a sudden there was a loud 'POOF' then smoke filled the room and seconds after it cleared, there was a little blue kitten.

"WHAT THE HECK!" Kitsune screeched.

"Wait a second..." Ookami grabbed Kitsune's Kool Aid before hearing a 'HEYY RAWR MY KOOL AID!' then poured it on to Kisame.

'POOF' Kisame was human again and in his underwear.

"AAAH IT BURNS HOLY CRAP MY EYES JEEZ MAN PUT ON A FREAKEN BLANKET AAH!"

Okami was covering her burning, searing scarred-for-life-from-seeing-an-almost-naked-shark-man eyes while throwing a blanket to Kisame.

"Well now know how to change them I guess." Kitsune said to Okami before she turned to Kitsune and yelled "OMAIFREAKENGAWSH THIS IS JUST LIKE A FAN FICTION!"

The Akatsuki just stared at her with a confused look.

"A what?" they all said in unison.

"A fan fiction...here lemme show you.." Okami turned on her computer and read them a short fan fiction.

"Yeah theres a lot of yaoi ones too though...ugh..."

The akatsuki had slightly confused looks.

"Umm...whats yaoi?" Tobi asked while tilting his head.

Okami grinned.

"Here Tobi, I'll show you." she said and started laughing.

Everyone watched as Okami typed in 'Yaoi pictures Akatsuki' on her search thingy.

Then, the most disturbing pictures appeared.

One especially disturbing with Hidan and Kakuzu kissing. And Hidan was in a pink frilly dress.

The whole house was silent, for like ten seconds.

Then, man screams (lol, man screams...) could be heard through the whole neighborhood and the forest behind Okami's house.

"WHAT THE HECK!" Hidan and Kakuzu both screamed before Hidan barfed.

Kitsune was laughing and pointed at another picture to show them.

This time, it was an Itachi and Kisame one.

Itachi's eyes widened and Kisame's jaw dropped.

The picture had Kisame kissing Itachi, except Itachi was a woman. And Kisame was holding a baby human shark thing that looked like Itachi.

Itachi fainted, twitching with a disgusted look on his face, and Kisame blew chunks.

The rest of the Akatsuki started puking everywhere.

Jeez. Okami is definitly NOT cleaning that up!

Okami and Kitsune both smiled innocently at them.

"Yup. And now you know what yaoi is!" Okami said giggling.

Pain was wiping his mouth.

"Never * gag * show us * gag * that * gag * again." Pain tried to say between gags.

Kitsune was on the floor in a fit of giggles and barely managed to breathe out, "Yeah sure whatever!"

"Well I'm gonna call Taka over she totally needs to see this... and Kimi too she'll just die hehe...considering she's one of your guys' fangirls."

Okami giggled in thinking this considering Kimi totally LOVED Sasori!

Deidara had already stopped puking and noticed her giggling and asked, "Hey you okay, un?"

She blushed for a quick second realized she was in her own world of thought and randomly giggling and that Deidara just saw her that way.

"Oh..y-yeah i'm fine.."

Deidara noticed her light blush and did a slight smirk and asked, "Oh really? Well then why are you blushing?"

Okami froze trying to think of a good excuse.

"Umm well you see.. we umm...-"

She was about to give en excuse until a hyper masked boy man child thing ran up to her with only a blanket around his waist yelling "OKAMI-CHAN!" before glomping her into one of his 'doom-hugs'.

Of course the normal person would be like "WHAT THE HECK!" but I never said she was normal.

Instead, she hugged him too screaming, "TOBI-KUUUUUNNN!"

Then Tobi took her to the tv and asked, "Hey Okami-chan what's this?" pointing at the tv.

"ZOMAIGAWSH TOBI ITS A TV LEMME SHOW YOU!" she turned it on and spongebob was on.

"YAAY SPONGEBOB IS ON!" and it was the episode where they sang the fun song.

Soon after they were now the ultimate team of annoying the Akatsuki! Aka the F.U.N. Gang! The Freaken Uberleet Ninjas!

And first thing was first... BUY THEM SOME CLOTHES!

Unfortunatly Okami and her friends didn't get their licenses yet so they went up to Pain and Itachi.

"Hey guys can you umm... drive a car?" they looked very confused so she showed them some stuff of how to drive.

Itachi drove Okami's mom's car and Pain drove her dad's truck.

They were finally at the store after like an hour.

"Okay, even though I dont shop here anymore I need to save money my parents only left me with 10,000 dollars so lets find some clothes to fit you all umm." Okami looked at all of them.

"You guys better stay here 'cuz I think people would freak out seeing half naked guys and a girl in blankets." Okami said before getting a nod from Kitsune.

"Yeeah...we'll just get you guys some clothes first then you guys can come in 'cuz I might as well stock up on food too..." Okami said, stroking her chin while trying to think of supplies.

Okami and Kitsune bought some clothes for the Akatsuki.

Then, once they were dressed, they used a jutsu to disguise themselves.

Pain took out his piercings and gave himself regular gray eyes.

Konan took out her piercing and the paper flower in her hair.

Hidan took the gel out of his hair and some bangs went in front of his face.

Kisame had normal skin color and no gill marks anymore and he had black hair.

Deidara just took out his ponytail and took off his scope.

And gloves on his hands of course.

Zetsu stayed at the house.

Sasori just covered his puppet lines.

Kakuzu stayed home as well because they didn't want him flipping out 'cuz of the bill.

Not like it was super expensive but ya know Kakuzu.

Tobi refused to take off his mask so they just left it.

And Itachi just covered his ridges.

"OKAY LETS INVADE WAL-MART!" Okami exclaimed while pumping her fist in the air and went for the candy isle first.

"OKAY LETS LOAD UP ON FEUL FOR OUR RAMPAGE OF AWESOMENESS!" Ookami started shaving jellybeans in her mouth.

"TOBI-KUN EAT THESE!" she said with a full mouth and handed him pixie stix and he started eating all 20 of them.

"WEEE TOBI FEELS HAPPY!" he said doing a hyper dance.

"CMON TOBI!" she grabbed his hand and ran to the juice aisle.

She took two bottles of lemonade and started dumping them out on her way to the bathroom.

"OOPS!" she said innocently while throwing the bottle in the men's room and hitting some guy in the head.

She then looked at Kitsune.

"HAY KITSUNE!" she saw that Kitsune had just finished a can of .

"HAI YEW!" Kitsune screamed.

"HAY KITSUUUUNE GO TO THE MONITOR THINGY AND GO SAY SOMEONE DIDNT MAKE IT TO THE POTTY!"

"KAY!" Kitsune ran off. Or should I say, skipped off while flailing her arms and spilling soda everywhere before dumping the rest of it on the aisle.

Okami turned to Tobi.

"HEY TOBI!" she screamed in his ear.

"YEAH OKAMI-CHAN?" he screamed back.

"LETS GO SEE WHAT DEI-DEI AND SASORI ARE DOING!"

Tobi squealed "YAAY LETS GO!"

She then yelled "TO THE BATCAVE!" before grabbing his hand again and dragging him to the arts and crafts aisle.

And sure enough, Sasori was making some kind of puppet out of pipecleaners and Deidara found the play-doh.

"Teehee! Tobi watch this" she giggled and whispered to Tobi before getting a piece of play-doh and throwing it at Sasori.

It hit him in the head causing him to drop his 'creation'.

He got up looking really peeved.

"Hey brat do you think that's funny?" he yelled over at Deidara who was obviously confused.

"What?' danna what are you talking about hmm?"

Sasori just decided to let it slide and said "Bah, nothing brat..."

she signaled to Tobi who was already at Sasori's side of the aisle.

He saw her signal and threw a colored cotton ball with pipecleaners and googly eyes on it at Deidara which hit him in the back.

He turned around and saw it just lying there.

"Tch...What kind of game are you trying to play danna hm?" Deidara yelled over at Sasori who had no clue what happened.

"What do you mean bra-" he was cut off by getting a face full of play-doh.

That was the last straw.

"THIS IS WAR!" Sasori yelled and Deidara got ready and before long there was a huge battle with play-doh, pipecleaners, googly eyes, and glue being thrown and splattered everywhere.

"HAAAHAHAHA!" Okami and Tobi rolled around on the floor laughing.

"Let's go get Kisame and Itachi next!" she giggled.

They went over and saw Itachi and Kisame walking down an aisle for hair-care products.

At the end of the aisle was where the pet fish were being kept.

Okami giggled before going "Duuna...duuna...dun dun dun dun dun dun..." in the tune of the Jaw's theme and everytime he got closer to the fish tanks she got louder.

"Hey Itachi do you hear something?" Kisame asked Itachi who seemed to be eyeing some shampoo.

"No. you're probobly just imagining things." Itachi said calmly.

Tobi giggled when Okami tried imitating Itachi's voice saying, "Do you think this shampoo will make me look smexay!"

Kisame, who was now very creeped out, turned around to see Itachi eyeing shampoo.

"Umm Itachi..." Itachi looked up with an emotionless face and said "Hm?"

"N-never mind..." Kisame said awkwardly.

Itachi just gave the usual "Hn." then went back to reading shampoo brands.

Then Tobi imitated Kisame's voice and said "Hey Itachi... How many uchihas does it take to pick out a shampoo brand you fabio wannabe! nyak nyak!"

Itachi looked up and saw Kisame looking at the mini breed of sharks.

"Kisame... stop fooling around." then he went back to looking at the hair care products leaving Kisame utterly confused.

Then Okami imitated Itachi again only this time sounding more gay-like.

"Like omigosh Kisame this shampoo will like totally make me look like Brittany Spears! Omigosh we could be like a boy band Kisame, like yeah!"

Kisame was now totally freaked out and turned around yelling, "OKAY WHAT THE HECK ITACHI!ARE YOU TRYING TO CREEP ME OUT?"

Itachi just raised an eyebrow and said "Kisame don't raise your voice. I think I know whats going on."

And before they could register what happened, 'POOF' ! Itachi and Kisame were surrounding Tobi and Okami.

"AH CRAP TOBI RUN!" Tobi picked her up and poofed out of there.

They reappeared in front of the paper and sketchbook isle before Tobi set her down.

Suddenly a movement caught her eye and she looked to see Pain with his hand on Konan's while they were both sitting there in the aisle.

"Oh...My...Gawsh...Tobi look!" she whispered to Tobi and pointed over at them and Tobi did a dramatic gasp putting his hands over his mask where his mouth should be.

They snuck over and saw they were both reading a book.

Okami looked close and saw it was the story of Pinnochio...HaHa! Sasori's cousin!

"Let's leave them alone haha!"

All of a sudden Okami heard a "SOMEONE DIDN'T MAKE IT TO THE POOTTTTYYYY!" then she laughed realizing Kitsune just got to the monitor microphone thingy.

Then she heard "KIMI AND TAKA HAVE ARRIVED!" from the monitor.

She ran to the wal-mart doors and Kimi instantly screamed "TOBI-KUUUUUN!" then glomped him with a fangirl hug.

"KIMI! TAKA! HAI GUYZ!" Okami screamed.

Then, at that moment, requim for a dream came on the radio.

All the girls (except Tobi) knew what to do so Tobi just followed along.

They all started walking epically slow towards the silly string aisle.

Grabbing the silly string cans they all went and stocked up at the candy aisle.

"Okay guys... LETS DO THIS!" Kimi screamed.

_**Kitsune's PoV**_

_OH EM GEEZ! I FEEL SO HYPER FROM ALL THE TEEHEE! _Kitsune thought.

She found more and drank it all up.

She was on a team with Okami and the mission was get to the McDonald's inside wal-mart while squirting string on as much people as you can.

_Sounds simple enough..._

All of a sudden a cashier went up to her and Ookami saying "Hey you kids! I'm calling the police!"

She looked at the can of silly string in her hands then looked at his dumb face.

She then reached into her pocket and found the spray cheese she had took from the dairy aisle.

"SAY CHEESE !" she yelled before unleashing all the cheese she could squirt within 2 seconds before Okami added some milk to her shopping cart.

They ran like heck to the dried foods aisle.

She grabbed 2 boxes of instant ramen then went to where the canned soup was and used her arm to scrape all the soup cans into the shopping cart.

Except for squash soup. BLEH!

"Okay Kitsune, TO THE MCSCARY'S!" Okami yelled while riding on her shopping cart.

They met Tobi along the way and had him push both of them in the shopping cart.

When it was a straight path to McSu-Su-Su-SUPERSCARY!(yeah it's a scatman song called super kirei but the scary version is super scary X3) Tobi jumped in the shopping cart.

They sprayed everyone that we passed by with silly string and spray cheese.

_**Hobo PoV (o_o hobos have a PoV?)**_

Okami, Kitsune, Taka, and Kimi all met up with the rest of the Akatsuki (minus Zetsu and Kakuzu of course) at McHolycrap's.

Before the rest of the Akatsuki got there Ookami, Kitsune, Taka, and Kimi all made up their own team.

They were now team Awesomesawce!

They bought like 40 mcnuggets then ran around throwing them at people.

Kimi was putting a bra into some random guy's shopping cart.

Taka was in the make up section yelling "THIS IS MEDIOCRICY!" while pointing at every woman that walked by.

Kitsune was in the clothing section hiding in the clothing racks with Tobi while they both sang the U.G.L.Y. Song at anyone who went to their clothing rack.

_**Okami's PoV**_

Ookami just got done painting 'REDRUM' on the men's and women's bathroom mirrors with red paint.

She was on her way to pick up some more eggs when she spotted Deidara glaring at a cereal box.

_What the heck why's he glaring at a cereal box? Oh well it's still cute nya! _

She snuck over to him and noticed it was the frosted flakes cereal he was staring at.

"Uuh...hi Dei... watcha doin?"

He didn't take his eyes off of the cereal but just said "Glaring at this poor excuse for art! It doesn't even look like a real tiger! And tigers aren't supposed to talk either, un!"

_Kya! So cute! _

"Heh it's a cartoon cereal icon for kids it's not meant to be real looking."

Okami started blushing when Deidara looked at her.

"Hey you okay? Your cheeks are red your not sick are you hmm?"

Okami blushed even more considering he just noticed she was blushing.

"Uuh...Yeah I'm fine its just umm.. all that running around I guess"

_Gee that was a good excuse. _

_**Psh i'll say.**_

She looked on her shoulder and there was a tiny version of her. With cats ears.

_WHAT THE HECK! _She thought while staring at it.

It stared at her before it slowly turned into Micheal Jackson. _**TEEHEEHEE!**_

_'POOF'_

_What...the...heck... Okay... no more 'hippie tea' for me..._

Okami was apparently in deep thought because Deidara noticed her just staring at her shoulder, than at him but her eyes looked distant, like she was in her own world.

He waved a hand in front of her, "Umm...Hey you okay un?"

_OMIGOSH "_Oh yeah sorry was just thinking of something." she replied.

"Oh must've been pretty important considering you were staring at me the whole time hmm." Deidara said with a slight smirk.

_HOLY CRAP IVE BEEN STARING AT HIM THE WHOLE TIME!_

"Uuhh...y-yeah...there were umm...flying...cheetahs shooting cheetos...from...uuuhhh...squirt guns! With bbq slime! And gorillas!"

_**Nice one.**_

_GAH WOULD YOU GET OUT OF HERE WHO ARE YOU ANYWAYS!  
_

_**I'm your little character shoulder voice of inner insanity WOMP!**_

_Once again there was a 'POOF'_

_Gah to heck with it!_

"Well anyways I gotta go check on Kitsune and Tobi and make sure their not doing anything too crazy so umm...bye...DATTEBAYO!" she ran off leaving Deidara in confusion of what a cheeto was.

_**Somewhere in Konoha**_

_Achoo!_

"Naruto, you okay?" Sakura asked curiously.

Naruto sniffed.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just got this weird feeling, like, like some person just stole my old catch phrase... odd" Naurto said with a shrug.

Sakura just rolled her eyes, "Yeah, like THAT would happen!"

_**Back to wal-marte! (yush. It is now fansay with the e at the end!)**_

Okami ran and she saw Tobi and Kitsune chasing a fat guy screaming "RUN FOR YOUR LIFE THE MARTIANS ARE INVADING!"

_Poor fat guy...prolly just crapped his pants...Eeeewww..._

"HEY GUYS LETS GO HOME I NEED TO GET THIS ICECREAM IN THE FREEZER!" Okami yelled while quickly buying all the items.

Tobi and Kitsune skipped back.

She saw Pain and Konan with Sasori walking back.

Deidara, Itachi, and Kisame all walked back to them too.

"Wheres Kimi, Taka, and Hidan?" Her question was just answered.

Taka and Kimi were chasing Hidan around with a tazor.

How did they get a tazor? Beats me!

"WHAT THE HECK GIMME THAT!" Okami grabbed the tazor.

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT TAZORS!" Kimi and Taka both grinned at Hidan.

Hidan had a confused look on his face.

But that soon disappeared when Okami tazed him with it.

"Always let me get the last taze nya!" she said before buying all the groceries.

_**Timeskip!**_

They got to Okami's house and Okami flopped down on the couch and turned on the tv.

"Well that was a fun day...I love special off-school days."

The rest of the Akatsuki sat down on the couches except for Zetsu who couldn't fit because of his flytrap.

Okami smiled and texted her friend Ketsueki.

10 minutes later a hyper red haired girl with lavender eyes and silver tinsel streaks in her hair ran in.

She had a sleeping bag.

And she was also a Naruto and Akatsuki fan.

"KYAA COSPLAYERS!" she squeed, dropped all her stuff, and glomped Hidan.

"Umm...those aren't cosplayers." Okami said but Ketsueki didnt seem to believe her.

"Deidara show her your hand mouths..." Deidara opened his hand mouths and they went 'bleeaah'.

"OMIGOSH THEN...i'm...hugging...the real...Hidan?..." she squeaked.

Hidan looked pissed off but at the same time, amused.

Okami giggled because Ketsueki was a total Hidan fangirl.

She was at the moment red as a tomato...maybe even redder!

She looked like someone just dumped tomato sauce all over her then shoved jalapeno peppers soaked in habanaro hot sauce in her mouth and washed it down with boiling lava water!

"Ummm..." she was so red that everyone was smirking and some people slightly snickered.

"Why so red girl? Your skin matches your hair."

Hidan smirked as he said that and she just seemed to get even redder.

"HEYOKAMICMEREASEC." she squeaked before dashing to the extra room.

Okami just got there when she said, "EEK IM SO EMBERASSED OMIGOSH THAT WAS THE REAL HIDAN AAAH!I DOUBT HE WOULD ACTUALLY LIKE ME I DUNNO AAAHH!" she said super fast with one breath. "Don't worry i'll make sure nobody repeats this. Except Hidan because he well...ya know it's Hidan he doesn't listen..." "Well okay...thanks Okami..." Okami smiled "No prob Kets!" they both walked back out to the living room with a less red Ketsueki.

**W00T how was the chapter? Review please or Zetsu tastes the magic powers of DUN DUN DUUN! WEED KILLER! :3**

**Zetsu: **You **wouldn't...**

**Me: Oh I think you both know I would...MUAHAHAHAA!**


	5. Chapter 5: FALLING IN LOVE? GASP!

**Chapter 5 REDO is here! Enjoy! =3 Pain do the disclaimer!  
**

**Pain: I'm the leader why should I?**

**Me: *fire comes out of eyes with an evil glint* BECAUSE I SAID SO RAWR!**

**Pain: *shudders* ugh..the wrath of the fangirl...*sigh* Tigera Lilyfrost does not own Naruto if she did certain people would be alive and have waayy more screen time.**

_**Normal PoV**_

Kimi, Taka, Kitsune, and Ketsueki all spent the night at Okami's house.

Okami was on her bed and slowly opened her eyes waking up to see a giant orange lollipop laying next to her cuddling her Deidara plushie.

_Grr...why is he on my bed! Bleh...too tired to care... _

She heard him mutter something in his sleep involving him planning to glomp Deidara with one of his Tobi hugs today then he muttered something about him being a good boy.

_To think that's Madara Uchiha...man how does he pull it off? Oh wait maybe he just embraced his inner insanity...wait I think hes waking up..._

_**HEY DO YOU HAVE ANY POPTARTS! **_

The little thing on her shoulder was back, and it now had a cat that it was stroking.

_OMIGOSH I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GET THE HECK OUT OF MY HEAD AAH!_

_**NYAK NYAK NYAK, IM NEVER GONNA LEAVE! **_

_'POOF'_

_Gah... I gotta like buy a security system for my head so I can keep annoying voices out...and off of my shoulder... and why did it have a cat? stupid hippie tea! Making weird little cat things appeal!_

_**I HEARD THAT!**_

_GET OUT OF HERE GOSH DARNET!_

_**EEP!**_

Okami didn't notice that Sasori was watching them the whole time.

Okami, Taka, Kitsune, Kimi, and Ketsueki were all in Okami's room.

Somehow Tobi and Sasori snuck in...

_**[**_**Flashback nya!**_]_

"Well guys it's like 2:00 am i'm off to bed. Kim, Taka, Kits and Ketsu , you guys can sleep in my room. The rest of you..-"

Okami looked at the Akatsuki.

"-can sleep anywhere but my room and my parents' room."

Okami and the rest of team Awesomesauce went to bed leaving the bored Akatsuki.

"Since I am the leader I will be taking the bed in the extra bedroom." Pain said cooly then went upstairs.

"Psh, why the heck does he have to take the only freaken bed!" Hidan muttered.

"Hidan that's odd you usually start yelling curses at all of us what's with you?" Kakuzu asked.

"Psh it's not like I don't freaken wanna. The girl said I can't say anything bad in my house or she'll cut me up while i'm sleeping, feed all my limbs except for my head to Zetsu then lock my head in a closet with Tobi while Tobi is hyper and leave Barney playing while some annoying song plays on stereos."

Everyone just stared at him.

Most of the akatsuki either had smirks or was snickering.

"Tch, you let a little girl boss you around like that? Sad man.." Kakuzu just said before walking to sleep on the couch.

Hidan had an annoyed and embarrassed face on him.

"Deidara-senpai!" Tobi ran over to Deidara who tried to ignore him.

Keyword 'TRIED'.

"What Tobi? Un"

Tobi apparently just had sugar.

"Deidara senpai let's go spy on Okami and her friends!"

Deidara just stared at Tobi.

"Naw I think i'll pass Tobi i'm not a creep like you." Deidara just walked away.

"No senpai! Tobi's not a creep!"

Sasori, who was apparently tired of Tobi whining went up to Tobi and sighed.

"Tobi if you want i'll come with you to make sure you don't get into trouble."

He and Tobi snuck upstairs.

After five minutes of Tobi giggling and poking Okami with a coloring pencil she finally opened her zombie-ish bloodshot looking eyes and did a low growl glaring at him.

She stood up and clamped a hand to his neck and pressed him against the wall.

"DONT...WAKE...ME...UP...AGAIN..." she growled in a deep wolfish voice then went back to sleep.

"Tobi scared!"

Tobi was now hugging Sasori and whimpering.

Sasori just poked him with a needle soaked in sleeping poison. He made it out of the sleep medicine Okami's parents had in their medicine cabinet.

"Sasori...senpai..*yawn* Tobi...is...tired...now..." he said before falling asleep in Sasori's arms.

Sasori just sighed and laid him on the bed next to Okami.

Okami was cuddling her Deidara plushie but growled in her sleep when Tobi took it and started cuddling it.

_Might as well watch them sleep I've got nothing better to do. _

Sasori sat on Okami's computer chair and looked over at Kimi who was sleeping with her mouth open and drool coming out.

To most others she would probably look kinda gross but to Sasori she looked, peaceful and strangely, beautiful.

Suddenly Sasori realized he was feeling something he hadn't felt in a long time.

Something he thought was impossible to feel now since he was a puppet.

He slowly put a hand over his heartbox.

_No there's no way i'm feeling this...i'm a puppet i'm not supposed to have emotions...it's probably just my imagination...There's no way I can even feel emotions...let alone love..._

But Sasori was forgetting that his heart was still human.

_**[End of Flashback nya!]**_

Kimi slowly woke up and noticed a pair of light brown eyes watching her from the computer chair.

"mframfbnelels sfsfnjjnk" she mumbled something no body could hear.

Then it must've hit her because Okami noticed her sit up super fast look at Sasori and lightly blushing yelled, "AAAHH WHAT IN THE FREAKEN HECK AAH CREEPER!"

She screamed waking everyone in the room...possibly in the whole house up.

Sasori just looked slightly amused.

She scrambled out of her sleeping bag but failed thus falling over flat on her face.

Everyone started giggling then stopped and looked at Tobi and Sasori.

"HEY WAIT WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE!" Taka yelled.

"Hmm...that's a good question... SASORI WHY ARE YOU GUYS HERE!" Ketsueki yelled while glaring at Sasori.

"I just followed Tobi to make sure he didn't get into any trouble."

All the girls turned and glared at Tobi.

"Uh...heheh...Tobi's a good boy?" Okami punched him in the face er...mask sending him off her bed onto the floor landing on Kitsune.

"AAAH NII-CHAN!"

Kitsune tried to get Tobi off of her but failed due to his weight.

"Nii-chan?" all the girls asked in unison.

"Yup Tobi and I are like brother and sister!"

Once Tobi got off of her she hugged him.

"Now Tobi, Okami said you couldn't come in here last night so you kinda deserved that no offence nii-chan." she said waving her hand.

Tobi just hung his head "sorry Kits..."

Kitsune hugged him

"it's okay nii-chan."

"Okay Sasori and Tobi get out so we can get dressed and tell the Akatsuki we're going on a roadtrip."

"ooOooOoOoo ROADTRIP!" Kitsune and Tobi both yelled in unison and jumped excitedly.

_**Timeskip of like, 4 hours and 50 kiddie songs later**_

"Ooooh DO YOU KNOW THE MUFFIN MAN THE MUFFIN MAN THE MUFFIN MAN!" Tobi and the rest of Team Awesomesauce, minus Ketsueki yelled in Hidan's ear just to get him pissed off.

Pain was driving, Konan was in the passengers seat, Kakuzu, Sasori, Kisame, and Itachi were sitting in the back and in the way back seats were Ketsueki, Hidan, Tobi, Kitsune, Kimi, Okami, and Deidara.

Zetsu was in the waayy back with Taka.

"JIMMY CRACKED CORN AND I DONT !-"

Hidan finally snapped.

"PAIN CAN YOU PLEASE SHUT THEM UP I CANT FREAKEN TAKE THIS ANYMORE IT'S DRIVING ME NUTS IM SERIOUSLY ABOUT TO SACRIFICE THEM TO JASHIN IN A SECOND!"

Tobi and Team Awesomesauce just giggled, except Ketsueki who was mad that Hidan had just yelled super loud right next to her.

"HEY HIDAN YOU MIND NOT YELLING SO CLOSE TO MY EARS I'M GONA BE DEAF MAN JEEZ!"

Hidan just glared at her.

She glared back.

After like 10 minutes of their glaring contest Okami yelled

"HEY GUYS I'M HUNGRY PAIN IS THERE ANY PLACES TO EAT AROUND HERE!"

Pain didn't even turn around but just said, "There is a place called 'McDonald's' right up ahead."

Okami started to make barf noises.

"AAAHHH RONALD MCDONALD INSANITY NO WAY AM I EATING THERE!" her and Kitsune both yelled.

"Cmon guys McDonald's isn't that bad!" Kimi just said.

"Neh I don't really care I just need food." Taka decided.

Ketsueki broke her and Hidan's glaring contest.

"Same here I'm just hungry... I'm so hungry I could eat... that dead hobo on the side of the road..." she said pointing at a hobo body lying on the side of the road.

5 seconds passed with an awkward silence.

Then everyone except Pain, Itachi, Sasori and Kakuzu yelled "DEAD HOBO! Un!"

Zetsu had a hungry look and he was drooling.

Taka looked at him and was a little freaked out.

"Uuuh...Okami why is he drooling?" Taka asked.

"Oh cuz he's a cannibal he eats people."

Taka just had wide eyes and stared at Zetsu who closed his flytrap and started sinking through the floor of the car Pain just stopped.

5 minutes passed with Zetsu eyeing the hobo lying there and Ketsueki poked him with a stick.

"Hmm... I'm so hungry I think I'm gonna side with Zetsu on this one guys.." Ketsueki just smiled at everyone.

All of a sudden the hobo jumped up and started screaming "RAAAHH GIMME UR MUNNEH YEW CRACK-CORN MOJO!" and started throwing grass and dirt at everyone while foaming at the mouth.

He had a loose green jacket on, some old baggy pants, a messed up beanie hat, a gray t-shirt with stains, and old tenneshoes, along with his gray hobo beard and one glove that exposed all his fingers.

Yup. The classic hobo.

"AAAHHH DIE YOU KREEPY OLD MAN HOBO!" Ketsueki screamed before punching him in the face.

Everyone just looked at her "What? NOBODY THROWS DIRT AT THIS SHIRT!"

The hobo started making some 'ffsshhhfgfshdfgdj' noises or something before Okami asked "umm...what's your name?"

"MY NAME IS JASPER MCGEE YOUNG'UN!" then he walked up behind Kitsune and started breathing on her neck and said "Hey little girl...I have some candy for you..." he said in a creepy hobo voice.

" WHAT THE FREAKEN HECK!" Kitsune screamed then said "NII-CHAN HE SCARED ME HE'S KREEPY!"

Tobi gasped then sidekicked the hobo in the face then all of a sudden the hobo got up and started yelling "HOBOS! UNITE!"

Then, hobos started coming out of the alleys and some crawled out of the dumpsters.

"What..."

"The..."

"Heck..."

Team Awesomesauce all said in unison.

All of the hobos had forks and spoons for weapons...

And out of one of the dumpsters, a hobo started attacking Ketsueki and she just grabbed a random fork and started fighting him.

"Hidan! Proctect your woman darnet!" Kimi yelled at Hidan.

Hidan just glared at her and yelled "SHES NOT MY FREAKEN WOMAN GAH!"

Then Taka yelled to Ketsueki "HEY KETSU YOUR MAN'S COMING TO PROTECT YOU DON'T WORRY!"

Ketseuki just stabbed the hobo with the fork and her and Hidan both yelled "HES NOT MY MAN DARNET!" and "SHES NOT MY WOMAN DARNET!" in unison while both blushing.

Okami just giggled. "Lovely couple...NOW LETS KICK SOME HOBO BUTT!" then some random hobo took a guy's stereo and turned on Numa Numa... o jeez...

Then like 5 minutes later a fat hobo with a giant gray beard and some ripped up robes came walking out.

He had a crown of toenail clippings and a scepter made of forks and soda bottles. (0_0eew!)

"HALT HOBO MINIONS! RETREAT!RETREAT HOBOS!"

All the hobos hissed then creeped (and some crawled O_O) back into the shadows of the alleyways and some crawled into dumpsters.

"WHAT..THE HECK...WAS THAT!" Okami yelled.

They heard a whimper of pain from Kitsune then she fell of the ground grabbing her leg.

It was bleeding! Dang hobos!

"KITSUNE NOOO! DONT GO TOWARDS THE LIGHT!" Okami yelled and ran over to her.

There were four small holes/gashes where a fork stabbed her.

They seemed pretty deep too.

Everyone ran over to her and Itachi walked over and sat next to her and his hand started glowing green over her wound.

"Uumm...what the heck is he doing to my leg!" Kitsune yelled but slightly blushed because she had a major crush on Itachi.

"Don't worry Kits, it's medical ninjustu. He's healing your leg." Okami explained.

"Oh.. okay then" Kitsune just smiled and winced a little as the wound stung a bit until closing up.

Once it was healed Itachi said "Okay stand up."

She stood up and winced a tiny bit at the soreness of her leg then she tripped a little and started to fall but Itachi caught her before she could.

She started blushing a lot.

"Thanks Itachi..." she said before standing up.

He nodded very slightly and replied with the usual "Hn" then walked away.

Okami grinned seeing Kitsune blushing lightly. A plan hatched in her brain. _Kukuku..._

_**Itachi's PoV**_

_Where are all of these 'hobos' coming from? They aren't using proper weapons by the looks of it._

Itachi though as he was fighting like 16 of the hobos before the hobo king yelled "RETREAT!".

Itachi yelled "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" before blowing out a giant fireball and burning some of their clothes.

All of a sudden he saw Kitsune get stabbed in the leg by a hobo before stabbing the hobo. Then she whimpered and fell over.

He saw everyone run over to her and heard Okami scream "KITSUNE NOOOOO DONT GO TOWARDS THE LIGHT!" he ran over and walked past everyone.

Her wound looked pretty deep.

_Not a problem with medical ninjustu _Itachi crouched down next to her and started healing her leg.

He heard her go "Uumm...what the heck is he doing to my leg!" then her friend Okami replied "Don't worry Kits, it's medical ninjustu he's healing your leg." he was just about finished.

He heard her wince in pain a little before the wound closed up.

"Okay stand up." she started to stand up and winced a little before she tripped.

He quickly caught her and noticed her blushing.

"Thanks Itachi..." she said and he just replied with the usual "Hn" before walking away.

Itachi was deep in thought.

He had a weird feeling in his heart and almost felt a tingling in his stomach.

_What is this feeling? Am I … No.. I mean I've never met someone as special to me as her... for some reason I feel like I want to protect her... _

Itachi got into the car before everyone else got in too.

Itachi just stayed lingering on the thought...

**Okay that was it how was it? Are Itachi and Sasori (I meant Kitsune! Darnet no yaoi!) falling in love! DUN DUN DUUUUNN! AND WHY IS MY CHILI COLD! **

**Itachi and Sasori: Don't ever mess up like that again.**

**Me: I KNOW I KNOW! GRR...hey...some1 ate my last poptart...**

***Deidara walks in with a poptart* Hey un!**

**Me: DEI-DEI DID YOU EAT THE LAST POPTART!**

**Deidara: first dont call me that in front of the readers! And second this is my-**

*** Me and Deidara just stare and his hand mouth eats the poptart ***

**Me and Deidara: WHAT THE HECK STUPID HAND un!**

**Please review! And maybe Deidara can keep his hand * evil glint in eye* *brings out a butcher knife * Kukuku...**

**Deidara: Wait wut?**

**Me: * throws the butcher knife into another room hearing a scream * erm... nothing Dei-dei!**


	6. Chapter 6: AAH RONALD MCDONALD!

**CHAPTER 6 WOOP WOOP!**

**Take it away Dei-Dei-Kun!**

**Deidara: Tigera Lilyfrost does not own naruto or certain people would still be alive and have waaay more screentime. And will you please stop calling me that?**

**Nope I won't Dei-Dei-Kun! X3**

* * *

The Akatsuki and Team Awesomesauce finally arrived at McDonald's with Ookami and Kitsune both singing the tune of ronald mcdonald insanity / Flandre's theme (Ronald McDonald Insanity is a video on youtube and is based off of the song Flandre's Theme from a Japanese game called Touhou X3) the whole way there. When Pain pulled into the parking lot Ookami and Kitsune started gagging and going 'BLEAAAAEEAAEAHH!'

When they were in McDonald's waiting for their food Ookami bought an orange juice poured some in her mouth and puffed her cheeks and slightly gagged making her eyes look like she was really about to pule 'Ookami you okay?' Kimi asked. Ookami went 'BLLEEAAAAHHH' and sprayed the orange juice everywhere.

Unfortunately it went all over the cashier who squeled like a little girl. Everyone including Ookami laughed. 'Yeah i'm fine it was orange juice nya!' then Ookami noticed Itachi and Kitsune at the drink machine.

_Kukuku...time for my plans to go in motion nya! _she snuck over there and Kitsune was about to drop her drink when Itachi caught it just in time. Kitsune lightly blushed but as she was about to say something Ookami pushed her into Itachi and her lips were pressed against his!

Ookami started giggling as Kitsune quickly jumped back looking like a tomato and Itachi, Ookami actually saw him showing emotion! his eyes were slightly widened and she could see...what was that? Yup...he was lightly blushing! _SUCCESS! _

Ookami was giggling as she joined the rest of the group without Kitsune or Itachi noticing her. Kitsune was eating her mcnuggets with a light blush on her face and didn't say a word. And Itachi was like...well...ya know..Itachi! Lolz.

They were about to leave when all of a sudden the spawn of the devil came running up to them. It was the red haired demon faced creeper himself...RONALD MCDONALD!

Ookami turned white as he came up to them and said 'HI KIDDIES!' Kimi just bit his finger and Taka screamed 'AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH ITS THE KREEPER AAAAHHHH!' Ronald McDonald suddenly went 'RAN RAN RUU!' then disappeared as Tobi started glowing. All of a sudden there were TWO TOBIS AAH! Except one was a tiny bit shorter than the other.

'Woah what happened! Tobi feels weird...' Tobi froze as he looked at the other Tobi. Everyone was just very disturbed as they watched the two Tobi's look at each other. The shorter Tobi sounded slightly younger like around 13-ish. 'NII-CHAN!' Kitsune ran over to both Tobi's 'KOUMO!' Kitsune hugged both Tobi's.

'Koumo...what kind of jutsu was that?' the taller Tobi asked. 'WAIT TOBI...UMMM...FEETOZ!'

The younger Tobi giggled because he got what she was saying but the older Tobi was slightly confused. 'FEET AND CHEETOZ!' younger Tobi chuckled but older Tobi didn't seem as amused. 'OMIGOSHMYTHEORYISCORRECT! TOBI YOUR YOUNGER BOYISH PERSONALITY HAS BEEN SPLIT FROM YOU!' everyone dramatically gasped. Then Ketsueki came back from the bathroom drinking a random drink.

'Sup guys wat I miss?' she was still drinking through the straw and she just lazily glanced from everyone to the two Tobi's. 'Hey wait a sec..' she finally broke the awkward silence 'THIS IS DIET!' everyone just anime sweatdropped and looked at her 'umm...why did you order diet?' Kimi asked

'Oh well I just stole this off of some fat guy. Oh and why are there two Tobi's?' once again another mass of anime sweatdrops at what Ketseuki said.

There was another girl at McDonald's. She had white hair with black tips and she wore cat ears. She had vivid green eyes. 'Hi i'm Neko. ' she walked over to Ookami 'Hello i'm Ookami' Ookami smiled at her 'Hey I see you guys have cosplayers with you' she looked at the akatsuki 'Umm actually their not cosplayers' Neko started to talk before Ookami yelled 'Dei c'mere' he walked over and she grabbed his hand and his hand mouth went 'bblleaah'.

Neko just stared wide-eyed 'OMIJASHIN THE REAL AKATSUKI KYA!' she looked over at Zetsu with a crazy fangirl look in her eye. She ran over to him and glomped him. She squeezed him so tight that he started no not breath for a second. Both sides of his face where shocked.

'ZETSU-KUN KYAAA!' she snuggled up against him in the car. He started to get used to it and actually started to really like her...like ya know 'like' her... (teehee another pairing perhaps?^_-?)

'So Neko how old are you anyways?' Ookami asked 'Oh well i'm 16 kya!' she replied happily.

'Oh well wait do your parent's know your going on this roadtrip with us?' Neko looked down at Ookami's question. 'Well...you see i'm an orphan...just got let out of the orphanage.' 'Oh i'm so sorry!' Ookami apologized and younger Tobi hugged her.

Then the car stopped at some museum... 'YAAAYY WE'RE HERE!' _time for plan 'get together with akatsuki crushes' to start now! Purr...teehee! _

Okay guys I'll go with Deidara, Kimi goes with Sasori, Ketsueki with Hidan, Kitsune with Itachi, Kisame with older Tobi and Kakuzu, Konan with Pain, younger Tobi with Taka, and Neko with Zetsu. OKAY SPLIT UP!'

* * *

_**[Ookami and Deidara's Museum Time]**_

Her and Deidara walked to the history part of the museum together in silence until he said 'So what was the deal with Itachi and Kitsune back at McDonald's un?' he grinned widely snickering a bit. Ookami started giggling 'You saw that!' Deidara laughing 'Ha I looked over and saw them kissing if that's what you meant, yeah!' her and Deidara both started laughing 'Haha don't tell them this but I pushed Kitsune into Itachi!' Deidara laughed even harder 'You didn't!' Ookami managed to say 'I totally did!'

When they finished laughing they were at the natural history part of the museum where dinosaurs were and stuff. They looked around at different animal bones and dinosaur statues for a while before he asked 'So...you never told me un...' Ookami had a slightly confused look on her face 'Never told you what?' Deidara chuckled 'You never told me who you were a fangirl of aka which one of us you liked, yeah.' Ookami froze

_Omigosh! Should I tell him? _She thought before saying 'Oh well here's a hint. He's an artist' she giggled before walking over to another dinosaur model. He followed her 'Sasori, un?' she giggled 'You'll just have to find out for yourself!' she said smiling leaving him wondering.

* * *

_**[Sasori and Kimi's Museum Time] **_

'Hmm hm hm hmm hm hmm hm hmm hm' Kimi kept humming the Paffendorf tune while her and Sasori were checking out the history of art in the musuem. Finally Sasori had to ask 'Hey what are you humming?' Wrong question to ask Kimi, the paffendorf dance MASTER! she could do that dance for hours without getting tired. She looked at him all shocked 'HAXBERFMUL! YOU'VE NEVER HEARD IT! Oh yeah... that song probably doesn't exist in your world...'

Kimi grabbed her ipod and ran to the place inside the museum were they control the music that plays in the museum. She hooked her ipod up to it and put it on full blast on Under My Skin – Paffendorf then went to the place where Sasori still was 'THIS IS THE SONG!' and then she unleashed her super leet epic paffendorf skills.

Everyone just stared at her like she was crazy. Ookami, Kitsune, Taka, and Ketseuki heard this. Neko heard it too 'What the heck?' Neko asked. 'OMIGOSH KIMI IS UNLEASHING PAFFENDORF!' Ookami yelled and the rest of Team Awesomesauce heard the call. Neko just happened to wander over there too.

Kimi was doing awesome on the paffendorf dance. Actually some other anime nerd challenged her to a paffendorf dance competition. Sasori just stared. You could practically see the anime sweatdrop on him.

The song finally ended then...Caramelldansen came on! (Jeez Kimi leet ipod selections W00T!) and it was time for the two caramelldansen masters to take a whack at dancing... none other than Ookami and Kitsune! They both squeed then started doing their leet caremelldansen skills.

After the song ended Kimi went and got her ipod then everyone split up again leaving confused by-standers. Sasori just smiled slightly and watched Kimi run over to a sculpture. He had that same feeling in his chest again.

* * *

_**[Hidan and Ketseuki's Museum Time]**_

'Bah who the heck wants to freaken learn about a bunch of old farts?' Hidan was yet again complaining.

Him and Ketseuki were in the area with old inventions and stuff like that. 'Psh well maybe some people find it interesting...but i'm actually kinda bored with this area too...' Ketseuki looked at the pamphlet. 'Hmm...let's go see...dinosaurs or something... or theres mummies?'

Hidan looked at her then asked 'Mummies?' Ketseuki was staring at him like he was stupid 'Yeah mummies! Ya know, dead people that used to live in Egypt and stuff... the bodies that had their organs taken out then wrapped in linen...' Hidan seemed a little more interested.

They went there and looked at the mummy exhibit and got to see some mummies. Next room was dinosaurs. Ketseuki LOVED dinosaurs! 'HEY Hidan let's go see the dinosaurs!' her favorite was the t-rex cuz it was like, a huge predator beast with gigantic sharp teeth. To her it was the uber leetest thing that ever lived.

She grabbed Hidan's hand and yanked him all the way to the dinosaur section of the museum. The first thing they looked at was a triceratops. 'What the heck kind of animal is that?' Hidan asked her 'That's a triceratops. Not as awesome as the t-rex but still pretty cool. 'What's the t-rex look like?' he ask her curiously. She yanked him again to where the huge bones of the t-rex were.

'THAT is the awesomest creature that ever lived. That thing kicked butt! And ate the butts after it kicked them. The top predator. But then they all went extinct.' Hidan looked at it in amazement.

She then realized she was still holding his hand then blushed and tried the pull her hand away. But he tightened his grip on her hand then looked at her 'What? I thought you liked me considering how red your face is.' he teased smirking. 'Heh what's with that smirk? Don't have feelings for me too do ya?' she pulled her hand away still blushing.

'Well what if I did hmm?' Hidan asked her still smirking 'Ha now you're starting to sound like Deidara with the hmm at the end of your sentence there' she giggled. He then said 'Well let's see how red you get with this' then suddenly went forward to kiss her!

She didn't know what to do at that moment so she thought to do the first thing that came to mind. She squeaked then flicked him on the forehead making him stop and rub his forehead saying 'Ow darnet!'

'Sorry Hidan you kinda freaked me out there so I just did the first thing that came to mind which in my case is squeaking then flicking someone on the forehead heh...' he smirked then they went back to looking at dinosaur bones.

She chose to still hold his hand though and he didn't seem to mind it that much. And that's pretty much how it was for them the rest of the time at the museum.

* * *

**Naruto: DATTEBAYO!**

**Naruto get outta here and HEY GIMME MY WAFFLES! **

**Yaay how was it? :D reviewz pleez!**

**And yeah Hidan was a little OOC X3**

**Hidan: Psh i'll say!**

**Me: HIDAN GO GET ME SOME WATER!**

**Hidan: nope. * walks away ***

**Me: NOOO! YOU MEANEH!**


	7. AN: Author's Note!

**Hello this is just an Author's Note!**

* * *

**I would just like to point out some things about this story:**

**1: I don't really have experience writing so my story won't be the 'top of the notch' story. _ **

**2: I did not write this story to impress any critics either. It's just my first story and fanfiction that will help me look at in the future to remember how I started out writing.**

**3: This story is just a fun random story that I'm having fun with writing. Mainly including me and my friends. It's just made for anyone who finds it funny or something random and stupid to brighten up their day. ^_^**

**4: I am and always will be a kid at heart so this story is something a kid at heart would probably find funny. If not then oh well. ._.**

**5: Yes, I've read my reviews even if some are harsh but I will try to improve anything I messed up **

**on like was said in a review my punctuation.**

**Like I said, not much writing experience here and this isn't some story made to be top of the notch or professional or anything.**

**6: Please no hate or flame comments. Anyone who leaves those is just a pathetic dork who really needs a life. =w="**

**7: If you don't like my story, DON'T READ IT! w"**

**8: I will be going off of fanfic for just a little bit because of other reasons. Don't worry I'll be continuing write when I come back on.**

** _ That is All!_**

* * *

**So yeah that's my auther's note! Please enjoy the story hope it brings a smile to your face ^_^! **

** Later! **

** {Tigera Lilyfrost}**


	8. MEAN TREES AND BLUSHING BLONDES!

**ANOTHER CHAPTER OF MAH STORY YEAHUP. And this time I am actually gonna try to put some effort into it and make it better X3 yeah at first I was like "eh...story" but then I looked at it and was like "hmm...eh...bleh wth!" so yeaahh me makiez it better nowz!**

**DEIDARA DO THE DISCLAIMER DARNET!**

**Deidara: Tigera Lilyfrost does not own naruto and if she did certain characters wouldn't have died and I would most likely be paired up with Okami...un...Oh and Kisame would always wear a cone shaped hat that sais 'FISH' on it...un.**

**Yeah Ookami is now Okami X3 **

**OH AND IN CHAPTER 5 AT THE END I ACCIDENTLY SAID ITACHI AND SASORI I MEANT KITSUNE I LOOKED AT IT LIKE 'WTH!'. OH AND ALL THE GIRLS ARE LIKE 16 NOW BECAUSE I FELT LIKE CHANGING THEIR AGES. SO YEAH!  
**

* * *

_** Timeskip because I got bored with the museum scene. **_

All of the Akatsuki including the girls were driving back to Okami's house when all of a sudden

Kitsune screamed into Ketsueki's ear, "MONKEY!"

Ketsueki screamed and threw a chocolate bar at Kitsune which she dodged and Okami caught it and ate

it in less than a second... wrapper and all.

Neko yawned boredly before stating "I'M HUNGRY."which Okami then squirted water on her from a bottle.

"PSH WE JUST ATE!" Kimi screamed Neko's ear.

"Hey how about Kakuzu treats us to dinner at a fancy expensive snobby restaurant!" Okami bursted out which woke up Kakuzu.

"HECK YEAH!" everyone except for Itachi, Pein, Konan, Sasori, and poor, poor, soon-to-be-broke, Kakuzu.

Taka woke up and saw Tobi watching her. A few seconds passed before she sneezed in his eye-hole thingy.

Tobi was temporarily blinded by this snot-mucus-spray-stream (yes, I had to say that!) and jumped to

the front of the van knocking Pein out with his foot and caused the van to crash in a tree that was just

conveniently there.

"OW WHAT THE HECK!" Hidan and Ketsueki screamed.

The door opened and Okami squealed and fell out, hitting her head on another tree. Dang trees!

Okami groaned "Ow darnet..." she rubbed her head before feeling a warm stickiness on it.

She looked at her now red hand for a few moments before slowly sniffing it then licking it.

Kitsune ran up to her then had a 'WTH' look. "Okami, bad! Don't lick your blood what the heck!" she sprayed Okami with water in a spray bottle she just so happened to have in her purse.

Okami hissed at her "Geez, what was that for? Why do you carry that around!" she groaned suddenly and brought her hand back up to her bleeding head.

Kitsune put her hands on her hips "For when you act up and OMIGOSH YOUR BLEEDING AAAAHH!" she shrieked while doing a freaked out little dance.

Everyone jumped out of the van and as soon as they saw what happened Deidara ran up to Okami.

Deidara looked concerned and shocked "Okami! Okami are you alright, un!" he said looking at her wound.

Okami got up and swiveled because she started to get a little dizzy.

While trying to stand up straight she stated "Yeah I'm fine I'm...just...daauuuddnnnye...moof!" she suddenly fell face forward and almost hit the ground but landed in Deidara's arms with her head on his chest.

"Konan! I think she's unconcious, un!" was the last thing Okami heard before giving away to dizzying blackness.

* * *

**_ Timeskip!_**

Ketsueki blew her nose loudly. "Okami was such a great girl... she...she will live on in our hearts!" Ketsueki sniffed before blowing her nose again on Hidan's shirt.

'Is she dead!' you think? WELL THINK AGAIN!

Yeah I wanted to fool everyone. Truth be told, Ketsueki is being a drama queen and a moron.

And poor Hidan has a green snot shirt now...

Yeah Okami is fine in her house on her bed. Pein woke up and they all got the van started back up while Konan healed Okami and they rushed her home.

Okami groaned and slowly opened her eyes. She looked up and saw Deidara sitting on her bed watching her intently, with deep concern in his eyes.

Then she stopped and thought for a moment, _What happened? _

Then the sudden throbbing pain in her head jolted her memory back, how the van crashed, how she fell out and hit the tree, how she licked her blood,_ Strangely it wasn't half bad.. _Okami thought. How Kitsune sprayed her with water then screamed and then how Deidara never left her side!

She opened her eyes completely now and noticed that no one else was in the room but Deidara.

Okami blinked a few times before talking, "D-Deidara? W-..What happened?" she managed to say half mumbling.

Deidara seemed to be in deep thought but jolted back to reality. "Oh you hit your head on a tree and got a bad gash, un." he said before looking at her head.

She felt her head and noticed it was bandaged.

"Woah... must've been one hard tree.." she said before turning her gaze back to him.

Then a thought suddenly hit her. "Hey Deidara, how long have you been in here?"

Deidara suddenly looked down kind of awkwardly, slightly blushing "Oh, well... the whole time acutally, yeah." before looking at her.

Okami smiled "Thanks Deidara." she sat up while clutching her throbbing head.

She grunted slightly from the slight stinging pain "Gah...Remind me to massacre that tree with a chainsaw later.."

Deidara slightly chuckled at this and asked, "Do even know how to use a chainsaw, un?"

Okami shrugged "Well...maayybee...but heck, if I put my mind to it I can take over the world! Muaha- OW CRAPIEZ!" she exclaimed before once again rubbing her sore head.

Then she looked at him and noticed how sky-blue his eyes were.

She didn't realize that she was leaning towards him and he was doing the same thing and before they knew it their lips met.

The whole moment was short but yet, seemed to last an eternity before the door opened and Ketsueki was just staring and she slowly mouthed, 'Holy mother of Jack Daniels.'

They didn't seem to notice her though so she tiptoed out and got Hidan, and a camera.

Hidan was confused looking at her but then saw what she was looking at.

Before he could burst with laughter she took a picture with her super silent camera and pulled Hidan out.

Once they were out of the room they laughed til their laugh-boxes were all shriveled.

Back with Deidara and Okami...

Okami was totally lost in the moment .

_Oh my GOSH! I'm...I'm acutally kissing Deidara...the REAL _

_DEIDARA from NARUTO! _

_This is a dream._

_I must be dreaming this couldn't possibly be _

_real... but..but it feels like it's real! _

_I'm probably gonna just open my eyes and he's gonna be gone, and _

_I'm just gonna be kissing my cat, or a pillow or something._

But when she opened her eyes, he was still there and he opened his eyes too before they slowly pulled away from each other, blushing.

Deidara paused for a moment blushing in a very deep shade of red before starting awkwardly "Umm..." but before he could say more Okami just smiled, (while still blushing madly of course) and hugged him.

He looked at her for only a second before hugging her back.

* * *

**OMIGOSHOMIGOSHOMIGOSH! YUP. THEY ARE OFFICIALLY PAIRED NOW :D NOW FOR... DUN DUN DUUUNN... WHOEVER ELSE I WANNA PAIR :P**

**Okay so plz review :D**

**Deidara: Um... that was...-**

**Hidan: HAH ROFL LOL HAAAAHAHAHA!YOU AND OKAMI BAAHAHAHAHAA!**

**Deidara: KATSU!**

*** explosions ***

**Me: Gosh darnet theres goes the back porch! YOU ARE GONNA PAY! *unleashes super pissed off 13 year old crazy pmsing karate ninja pirate monkey unicorn DDR funk fangirl powers***

**Deidara, Hidan and pretty much everyone else: We're screwed.**


	9. RUDE AWAKENING!

**HAI! :D well I got one pairing together... now to pair more of my little OC's :3 and thus ensues the fate of the Akatsuki! Muuuaaahhahahahahahaa! lul yeah... hem..heh...neh.**

**Hidan do the disclaimer!**

**Hidan: Psh make me.**

**Me: * cracks knuckles and eyes glint***

_**Five minutes later...**_

**Hidan: GAH! Tigera Lilyfrost does not own Naruto. If she did certain people would be alive and have waay more screen time. Now please give me my arms back darnet!**

**:D **

* * *

Okami woke up the next morning with her face smothered into something. At first she was confused, until the 'thing' started breathing.

She then realized she couldn't move. She looked up and realized it was Deidara and he was hugging her. And he was also asleep.

_Wait... Deidara... asleep... cuddling me? Okay this is a cruel sick joke of a dream. _

She pinched her arm and realized she wasn't dreaming.

_Wait... this is... FOR REAL? KYAAA! _she was so excited in thought that she didn't realize Deidara had woken up.

After a few seconds she looked up and saw Deidara smiling at her. "Good morning Okami, un" he said smiling.

She smiled back up at him "Good morning Deidara." she said snuggling against him.

_Mya... I wish this moment would never end... but...wait... CRAP! WHAT TIME IS IT?_

She squirmed a little to look up at him "Deidara, I have to get up now. It's Friday and I have school." she said and he got up still smiling.

* * *

_**At breakfast.**_

It was 6:00 am and Okami was eating breakfast, still in her pajamas. She looked at her mushy cereal.

_Bleh, cereal. _

Kitsune came down half asleep from the guest room.

"Morning Kits." Okami said sounding half asleep.

Kitsune waved and gave a quiet "Hey" and got some toast.

Okami looked at her bowl of mush once more. Then, an awesome idea popped into her head.

She looked at her cereal and started grinning sadistically which caught Kitsune's attention and obviously showed she had some diabolical plan."Okami?" Kitsune was walking up to her. Okami looked up from her cereal.

"Hey Kits, don'tcha think Hidan might like some... breakfast in bed?" she said still having a sadistic grin.

Kitsune paused for a second then started grinning too "Heck yeah."

Okami and Kitsune took the mushy cereal and started filling it with gross moldy stuff from the fridge and some rotten milk. (hmm.. wonderful things to keep in a fridge 030 for moments like these I guess...)

They ran downstairs and there on the air mattress was Hidan, snoring with his mouth wide open.

Okami started pouring the chunky, mushy, sloppy, oozing, moldy, crusty, melty, syrupy creation into his mouth.

Kitsune handed Okami a plunger and she started plunging all the stuff down his throat. (geez...Hidan's one heavy sleeper! )

Hidan woke up to a plunger in his mouth and the two girls grinning maniacally. He stared at them for like ten seconds before realizing what was going on.

A few minutes later choking vomit sounds were heard along with Hidan screaming and the loud, screaming laughter of Okami and Kitsune running like heck upstairs and locking themselves in the guest room with the rest of the girls.

Okami jumped on Neko, who was twitching in her sleep. Neko 'eeped' and woke up Kimi, who woke up Ketsueki with her foot, who coughed on Taka, which woke her up to jump into Kitsune, who fell on Okami. Domino effect!

"Gah! why did you wake us up? I NEED MY SLEEP!" Ketsueki whined and made a point to show them her scary eye-crusties.

Kitsune 'eewed' at the crusties and pulled out her spray bottle and sprayed Ketsueki in the face.

Ketsueki rolled on the floor "Where did you even keep that thing at!" Kitsune gave a triumphant smile.

"I have my places...where I keep...stuff..." she said suspiciously averting her eyes back and forth.

Soon they could hear the screams and stomps coming up the stairs.

Okami and Kitsune screamed. "WE'RE SCREWED! Hide us darnet!"

Taka facepalmed. "What the heck did you guys do to Hidan?" Ketsueki jumped up "Did you kick his pee-pee!" she said with her arms in the air.

Everyone fell silent and they all stared at Ketsueki and Kitsune face palmed. She just stared back.

"What? I'm just wondering! jeez!" she sat down pouting.

Okami just shrugged and shook her head "Naw we dumped cereal rotten milk moldy fridge dog food gushy mush into his mouth and shoved it down with a plunger." she said smiling.

Neko flailed her arms. "Why! why did you risk your lives like that! Why must they all prank young!" she said dramatically while holding Kitsune's legs.

Kitsune sprayed her. Neko hissed at her.

Then, the door was being pounded. All the girls screamed.

After like five pounds a hole was busted near the knob and Hidan's face poked in. He smiled sadistically at them and yelled "Heeerres Hidan! Aaahaahahahaaa!"

All of the girls screamed except for Kimi who, for some reason, fell back asleep.

Okami suddenly realized that her door now had a hole in it. And she had to pay for it. With her money. _Snap! _ Went the little nerve in her brain

"My...door..." she stared at it. Taka grabbed Neko and hid under the bed where Kimi fell asleep.

Okami screamed "You freaken mustard!" then Kitsune handed Okami her spray bottle and Okami ran for the door.

Once she opened the door she sprayed Hidan's face with it and tried to punch him.

But, he was a ninja. Of course that wouldn't work on him. Poor Okami's luck!

Hidan laughed and picked Okami up by the back of her shirt.

They glared at each other before he held her outside the window which was like a two story fall into a pile of rocks.

But before anything else happened, Deidara came up behind Hidan and punched him in the side of the face causing him to drop Okami to her doom.

"Aaaahhh!" she screamed.

_This is the end! jeez... I really didn't think I would die by falling out of a window into a pile of rocks __from an insane ninja dropping me because Deidara was protecting me and punched him. What an odd death!_

She closed her eyes waiting before her body hit something. But instead of it being sharp, hard rocks, it was more plush feeling. She opened her eyes nervously and was looking into Deidara's scared face.

"Okami, are you okay un?" he asked with concern in his voice.

She smiled up at him "Yeah I'm fine Deidara. Thank you!" he hugged her and set her down on the ground in front of him.

She then leaned forward and kissed him. She heard giggles from the window.

The rest of the Akatsuki were coming outside too to witness this. ( Pff... they finally wake up! )

Okami heard some gasps and noticed both Tobi's slightly tilt their heads. _Oh yeah Madara like you haven't seen a kiss before!_ she thought for a second in a sarcastic mind tone.

After that, Deidara was holding her hand the whole time when they walked inside, and Kimi decided to cook for some reason.

So that morning had been pretty crazy. And Hidan was still washing out his mouth. Yup.

* * *

**Okay so how was it? Review please!**


	10. BORING TEACHERS AND TRENCHCOATS!

**Chapter... 9? gah lost track 0_0 yeah oh wait... yup chapter 9! Jeez I'm absent minded x_x!**

**So umm... oh yeah disclaimer! yeah... just woke up...my mind is still kind of.. eh, asleep o3o;**

**DISCLAIMER! : I do not own Naruto sadly Q_Q but I do own the OC's and my friend Alex owns Taka =P**

* * *

_Sigh... Just a few more minutes in this borefest and then it's lunch break!_

Okami, Kitsune, and Taka were all in math class. Okami liked math, and she was good at it too, but the teacher who taught it was just so insanely boring.

_ Ugh, how does his wife deal with it? Is she just as boring? Does he even have a wife? Ah, yup theres a wedding ring. Jeez.. Mr. and Mrs. Boremiser? The Boreths? The Boredinskis? Boroonies?_

Then she noticed this big, long, crusty, hair coming out of his nose.

_Oh jeez what the heck! MY EYES! GAH! WHY MUST I NOTICE THAT!_

She hurried up and looked away before the hair moved anymore from him slowly talking.

She decided to look out the window. Then she noticed a lock of blonde hair swish in a fast movement.

There was only one person with long blonde hair who could move ninja fast.

_Deidara? What's he doing here?_

She shrugged then continued her boring class.

* * *

_**Timeskip**_

It was lunch time and she met the rest of the girls at their lunch table they sit at. But when she got there, some extras had joined them. Aka, Deidara, Itachi, Sasori, Hidan, Pein, and Konan.

_What are they doing here!_

"Guys! What are you doing here!" she exclaimed, running over there.

Deidara hugged her.

"We're here to make sure you guys are okay. After what happened to Tobi." Pein explained. Him and Konan were dressed kind of, punkish.

"So, where did you guys get the clothes?" asked Neko curiously before she took a bite of her salad.

"We went to a place called a 'clothing store' and got them." Pein said coolly.

Taka tilted her head "Wait, where did you get the money? How did you pay for them?"

"We didn't." he said simply.

Kitsune spit her water all over Kimi. "Wait... you guys...STOLE THEM!" she practically screamed.

Kimi was still drying herself then sighed "Kitsune jeez don't tell the whole world!" by now, they were already getting some odd stares.

Okami face palmed "Gosh darnet... you guys stole clothes? Great. They probably caught that on camera too." she sighed "Well anyways we need disguise names for you all."

Ketsueki jumped up and glomped Hidan off guard. "Hidan will be Jack Daniels!"

Pretty much everyone gave her a 'wth?' look. And Hidan was still trying to register what just happened.

Then he burst out "What kind of a crap name is that!" which echoed, and got some more odd stares.

Kitsune just face palmed and sprayed him in the face with her spray bottle.

Then, Okami looked up at the guys "Okay Deidara, your going to beeee...-"

Kitsune burst out "Mack Bonzo!" Okami fell backwards anime style.

"What the heck Kitsune... not Mack Bonzo! He should be... Bob...Norris?"

Kimi gasped. "Dangit! that was going to be Sasori's last name!" she grinned "Fine.. then Sasori is going to be... Arnold!"

Then she said in an foreign accent "Mah name eez Ahnold! Ahnold Swartzneggah!"

(yeah I know that's not how his last name is spelled but w/e o3o )

"No Kimi that would totally give it away that he's disguising... how about... Arnold …. Swartzpigger?" Neko asked with a mouth full of salad.

"What the heck no! He doesn't look like a pig! Okay okay, Arnold... Reggenztraws?" she said getting an odd look from Sasori.

She sighed "I don't know! I could only think of his last name backwards!" Okami just sighed and nodded to that in agreement.

"Okay, so we have Jack Daniels, Bob Norris, and Arnold Reggenztraws... jeez those really sound like fake names.. but it'll have to do. Now, about you three." she said turning to Pein, Konan, and Itachi.

Okami grinned "How about, Stanley Rinkle Smith, Matilda Marie Magillicutti, and Simon Feenklemiser!"

Everyone just stared. Ketsueki burst out "Those names suck what the heck!"

Okami laughed "I know.. I just wanted to say those."

"Hey guys Itachi can be Ahichu Leseaw!" Kitsune said in a joking tone.

The girls, except for Konan that is, all giggled.

Okami looked at Itachi and decided a name "How about Willie... Willie Turner?" Neko sighed. "We're so screwed with these names."

Take stared at Pein and Konan "How about, Thomas Reinston and Kyra Minori?"

Pein nodded "Very well. Deidara will go with Okami, Itachi will go with Kitsune, Hidan with Ketsueki, Sasori with Kimi, and Konan will stay with me. We will go with Taka and Neko." he said very umm, leader like.

* * *

_**Timeskip!**_

"Hello class. Today, we are introducing some new students. We will be welcoming Bob Norris, Arnold Reggenztraws, Jack Daniels, and William Turner." everyone gave odd looks. A lot of girls were staring at Itachi, Deidara, Hidan, and Sasori.

Okami gave all the girls death glares while holding Deidara's hand, causing them to look away in fear.

_You ho-bags! ... try to stare at my boyfriend!_

She didn't realize she was squeezing the life out of Deidara's poor hand.

She hurried up and let go "Woops! Sorry Dei- errrm, Bob." he nodded and gave a chuckle "It's okay Okami, un."

They sat next to each other in class.

Sasori showed no emotion towards any of the girls, Itachi did the same, and Hidan just smirked at them.

Ketsueki started growling slightly and almost turned her head all the way around to glare at them, causing them to look down.

And that's pretty much how the rest of school was.

* * *

_**Moar Timeskip for like the 3rd time!**_

Okami was driving her car with their group to her house. All of the girls already got their parents' permission to spend the night again.

She dropped them off before stating "Sorry guys, but I gotta go pay for the clothes and get some dog food." when she mentioned dog food, her two golden retrievers and her husky barked in the background.

"Okay Okami. We'll try not to burn down the house or anything." Ketsueki said smirking.

Okami sighed "Please don't. I do-" but before she could say anymore, Tobi came running out.

"Look senpai! Tobi is just one Tobi again!" he said hugging Deidara. Deidara growled "Get off me, yeah!"

Okami just giggled and shook her head "Well guys, I'm off!"she gave Deidara a quick kiss then drove off.

* * *

_**Holy crap another Timeskip!**_

She was humming the caramelldansen tune when she was driving home.

Okami had gotten some supplies and soda and some movies for Friday night.

She pulled in the driveway and saw a weird guy with a trenchcoat jump into a bush off the street.

_He looks suspicious... why do I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach?_

She sighed and grabbed the supplies. She fed her dogs then went inside to put away the soda.

"Guys I'm back!" she yelled. No response. _Okay something isn't right..._

Then she heard giggling.

She ran upstairs and immediately smelled burning rope.

When she opened the door to the guest room she saw everyone sitting there laughing.

And there, in the middle of the room, was a pile of weed on a plate being smoked.

She dropped the groceries. "WHAT THE HECK!" she screamed and Kitsune giggled at her "Okami! c'mere maan!" she said before hugging Itachi.

Itachi was passed out passed out with a bottle in his hand.

"Alcohol too! what the heck guys! I leave for ten minutes and THIS happens!" she was pissed off now. She looked at Sasori. For some reason he was affected by this.

"Why is Sasori affected?" she asked Kakuzu thinking he didn't bother trying any stuff.

He just looked at her and laughed "Silly, the weird guy who gave us this stuff turned him human!"

She froze "Wait, did he have a trenchcoat!" she asked and Kakuzu nodded before smoking more.

Then Deidara stumbled up to her "Okami! un." he swayed and fell on her, passed out.

She was stuck, with Deidara passed out on top of her. _Oh gosh... dang.. he's heavy! _She tried pushing him off, but to no avail.

So the next best thing was tried, she poked his cheek. He groaned then slowly opened his eyes and chuckled "Okami-chan , un." Okami sighed "Deidara, get off me."

He chuckled "You didn't say the magic word, yeah." she facepalmed "Is it please?" he shook his head "No, un. It's art, un!" Okami sighed "I should have guessed. Anyways you guys need to wake up and get sober."

She looked over and saw Hidan blushing at Kakuzu before giggling "I love you Kakuzu! I wanna huuug you! Aand kiiiss you! Kuzu-kun! C'mere! Kuuuzu-kuuun!" he said walking over and trying to hug Kakuzu.

"Hidan... what the heck did you drink?" he asked in a more sober tone while backing up from Hidan.

Okami sighed "At least Kakuzu is semi-sober... gawsh.. that's it!" she got up getting a whine from Deidara.

She took the weed out of Kimi's grasp and threw it out the window hitting some guy who was riding a bike on the head.

Then she grabbed a beer bottle out of Ketsueki's hand getting a growl. She took a deep breath and yelled "OKAY GUYS GET OUT OF HERE AND GET SOBER BEFORE I GET EVEN MORE PISSED!"

Tobi walked up to her and glomped her.

She growled but then got an idea and lifted up Tobi's mask. It had another mask. _Dang!_

She shrugged and kicked Tobi in the shin. Then looked over and saw Ketsueki and Hidan kissing.

_Hehehe.. I knew that would happen sometime! I'm gonna get Ketsueki for what she did._

She took out her phone and took a picture.

Then she noticed Zetsu was hugging her plant.

"Zetsu, what are you doing?" She asked tilting her head.

"I am dancing with my girlfriend. Her name is Nancy!" Okami sweatdropped "Oookaay..."

Then she saw that Kitsune and Taka were dancing in her cat costumes.

"OKAY THATS IT!" she stomped over to Pein and Konan, who where both giggling.

She pimp-slapped Pein across the face. "TELL THEM TO GET OUT NOW GOSH DARNET!" Konan gasped then giggled for no reason.

Pein was still shocked but he started to get up.

"Very...we-well.." he said half mumbling. He staggered to the door and passed out. She growled.

_Time to do this myself I guess._

She ran over and whacked Tobi with the bottle. Then whacked Kisame, who was too close to her fish then for comfort.

She then wacked Hidan with the bottle where a guy should not be wacked.

Ketsueki went to slap Okami but she easily dodged it and pimp-slapped her. She wacked Kakuzu then pimp-slapped everyone else.

Everyone left groaning, rubbing their cheeks and heads. Except for Hidan who was crouched in pain.

And Deidara who she just dragged out because he was out of it.

Five minutes later everyone was in the kitchen groaning from headaches and drinking coffee.

"Okay. This day has been messed up so far, but we can still have our Friday night party. As soon as you guys explain how this happened." Okami said in an angry tone.

Everyone just groaned.

* * *

**Okay so that chapter was really long o_o! so please review and stuff! I might be replacing the first chapters because they suck so bad x_x! So um yeah!**

**Hidan: Why...did...you...hit..me..there!**

**Me: Cuz.**

**Hidan: What?**

**Kitsune: Can't argue with the cuz Hidan.**

**Hidan: Why?**

**Both: Cuz.**


	11. CREEPY PEDOSNAKES AND NERDY MANHOES!

**Hey! chapter 10! =3 kya! Kisame. Disclaimer. NOW.**

**Kisame: why me? v_v**

**Me: Because, if you don't my cats will be eating shark sushi. :I **

**Cats: Mrrrow!**

**Kisame: Tigera Lilyfrost does not own Naruto or any of the characters in it (including me. ) and if she did certain people ( her precious Dei-dei-kun whom she wuvs. ) would still be alive and have way more screen time. (Too much if you ask me. ) there. Was that good enough?**

**Me: * throws a kitchen knife at Kisame* Yeah whatever. **

* * *

_**Somewhere in one of Orochimaru's bases.**_

* * *

"Kabuto!" the voice of Orochimaru could be heard down the halls.

Kabuto ran to where Orochimaru was sitting, twisting a strand of blue hair before putting it in a jar next to other jars where other multiple colored hair samples were stored.

Orochimaru gave a creepy chuckle "So, how have our little Akatsuki friends been handling it in this other dimension?"

Kabuto smirked "All is going according to plan, Orochimaru-sama." he said before pushing in his glasses.

"Excellent. Then our jutsu was a success. Kabuto-kun, however did we do it again?" he asked.

"We used the hair samples you got from them before you left them. Then we used those samples in our experimental potions along with hair from a cat. After that we did a transportation justsu with the scrolls and using the hair potion samples on the scrolls, teleported them to another dimension as helpless kittens." Kabuto said with a dark smirk on his face.

"Kukuku, very good Kabuto-kun. You have proved well as my right hand." Orochimaru said with an evil smile.

"Hn. And our body split jutsu proved successful on one of the Akatsuki members. Though, one body seemed more immature than the other. And the jutsu also worked to reverse the effect." he said while glancing at the scroll in his hand.

Orochimaru chuckled once more, except more sinister sounding "And that scroll also proved successful with the jutsu to turn Sasori into a human?"

Kabuto nodded. "And did the drug also affect the Akatsuki?" Kabuto nodded again and gave a smug "Hn."

Orochimaru chuckled again very creepily "Very well Kabuto. You may go now."

Kabuto nodded and walked out of the room leaving Orochimaru back to playing with a hair from one of the jars. This time, it was a long, raven black hair.

* * *

**OKAY This chapter was mega short I know but now it tells you why they are there!**

**ME: Okay Akatsuki, SING A SONG I SHOWED YOU ON THE INTERNETZ!**

**Pain: Very well. *eyetwitch * Akatsuki, let us sing the song Okami showed us. Before I get stress wrinkles from her elmo song.  
**

**Akatsuki: AND IF WE ALL COME TOGETHER, WE KNOW WHAT TO DO! WE ALL COME TOGETHER JUST TO SING, WE LOVE YOU! AND IF WE ALL COME TOGETHER, WE KNOW WHAT TO DO! WE ALL COME TOGETHER JUST TO SING! *crazy music starts and whatever other pirate scream noises ***


	12. PIZZA DORKS AND MALL TRIPS!

**YAAYY! CHAPTER...umm... gosh darnet I forgot what chapter this was _ dang my absent mindnessness...ness! Well anyways... I'll prolly remember it in like 5 mins into writing X3 so um... enjoy! oh and if you want your own OC in this story then telleth mee! :3 OH WAIT NOW I REMEMBER ITS CHAPTER 11! LOL okay well yeah enjoy!**

* * *

"WAIT PIZZA MAN!COME BAAAACK!" Okami, Kimi, and Tobi were all yelling as they chased the poor, messed up looking pizza guy who looked like he just crapped his pants.

Yeah... heres a flashback.

_**Flashback!**_

"OKAMI!" Ketsueki yelled in Okami's poor ear. Okami groaned "WHAT?"

"I'm huungy!" she wined, giving Okami her cutest puppy face.

Okami raised an eyebrow. "And what do you want me to do?" Ketsueki pouted.

"Buy me pizza!" she wined again.

Okami sighed "No. you have your own money. And I'm still mad at you guys for getting wasted."

"But I'm broooooke!" she wined again.

Okami growled "No."

"DARNET WOMAN BUY ME SOME DANG FOOD IM STARVING AND I WILL EAT HIDAN'S FREAKEN ARM IF YOU DON'T!" Ketsueki screamed getting a "Wut?" from Hidan.

"Well maybe you wouldn't be so freaken broke if you didn't waste all your money on beer you noik!" Okami said.

Kimi titled her head "What's a noik?"

"I don't know!" Okami replied shrugging "I just.. made it up..like zonkowad..."

Kitsune walked into the kitchen yawning. "Hey guys... ugh Friday afternoon and I'm already getting tired. Hm.. I'm hungry. Can we like, order a pizza?"

"No I will not-" Okami's stomach growled. She groaned "Fine. I'll order a dang pizza."

_Five minutes later._

_Ding dong!_

"Okami that's the door bell!" Kimi yelled.

Taka jumped up "Yaay! pizza! oh yeah! pizza! woot! pizza! piiizzzzaaaaaa!"

Okami ran to the door.

When she opened it she saw a very dorky, goony looking guy holding a large pizza.

His name tag said "Albert" _Hm...Albert?_

"Heres your pi-" he was about to say before Kimi and Tobi ran up.

Kakuzu also came following.

"How much is this pizza?" Kakuzu asked, scaring Albert a little.

"It's 19.99. Extra large size." he said kinda nervously.

"RIPOFF!" Kakuzu yelled.

Kimi slapped Kakuzu "Darnet man! I just want pizza who cares if its 20 bucks!"

Kakuzu growled before Okami stomped on his foot and pushed him into a closet. "Stay away cheapskate!"

Tobi grabbed the pizza. "Oooooo! It smells delicious! Albert Albert! come into our house and be our friend!" Kimi nodded "Yeah Al! jooin uuusss!" she said very creepily and alien like. The pizza man shrugged "Uumm... okay."

Okami glanced and saw why they were so hyped. Pixie stix. Like 10 of them. Empty.

She facepalmed then notice a few left. She slid over there, shrugged, and ate a few and before long, it hit her.

They were all sitting at the table, eating pizza. Tobi and Kimi kept poking Albert and Tobi man-

hugged him. Poor Albert looked scared right now.

Then Kakuzu burst out of the closest and threw Albert into the livingroom. Poor Al!

Okami growled and jumped at Kakuzu, getting tentacle choked. Deidara growled and started blowing up Kakuzu before Hidan joined in and started trying to cut Deidara.

Poor Albert crapped his pants and ran off before Kimi and Tobi wailed "Nooo!" and Okami got out of Kakuzu's grasp.

They all ran after him yelling, "WAIT PIZZA MAN! COME BAAACK!"

_**End of Flashback!**_

Okami groaned. "I'm boooorreed and Albert leeeftt and Kakuzu's a groofernob!"

Hidan growled "Stop making up words!" Okami growled "No you!" Hidan threw it back "No you!" before Okami smiled and said "Your mom!" then Hidan looked confused which made Kitsune laugh.

"Hey I know! Let's go to the mall!" Taka yelled. Neko squeed "Yaay!"

Okami smiled "Kay lemme get some good clothes on." She walked into her room and 5 seconds later came back out in different clothes.

Everyone just stared. "How the heck?" She gave a peace sign "Don't ask, mya!"

"Well, I'm gonna change right here." Kitsune said getting a creepy look from Hidan. She gasped "Perv!" before she ripped off her clothes. And under that outfit, was a whole different outfit.

"Do I even? No.. never mind." Kisame said shaking his head.

Kitsune and Okami high-fived each other.

They all got into the van and thus the mall trip begins.

Five minutes later Kimi and Okami were having a poke fight.

Kitsune was chugging down soda.

And Neko was playing her gameboy with Hidan, Ketsueki, and Tobi watching.

"Get the rings Neko!" Ketsueki yelled. Neko was playing Sonic.

"Okay, okay just let me play!" she was intently playing, about to beat a boss and get an insanely high score. Three more seconds. Two. One. "HEY NEKO WANNA JOIN OUR POKE FIGHT?" Okami scramed.

Neko got killed by the boss and failed the level and pretty much the whole game.

"GAAAHH!" she screamed and threw the gameboy out the window hitting a car.

Pain facepalmed. "Can we please have a quiet trip to the mall please?" he asked in a serious tone.

"Yes O Leader-Who-Has-A-Huge-Pole-Up-His-Butt-Sama." Okami said in an annoyed tone.

Pain just raised an eyebrow and shook his head before looking up at the road.

Then Kitsune burst out "I GOTTA PEE!" right in Sasori's ear.

Since, Sasori was now a human, he had been asleep and got woken up.

He sighed "Don't wake me up like that, brat." Kimi gasped "GASP! SASORI! THAT WORD IS FOR DEIDARA!" she hit him on the head with a random stick.

Sasori growled. Taka titled her head "Hey Kimi, where did ya get the stick?" Kimi pointed over to where the brake should be. "Oh I got this stick thingy over there when Pain wasn't looking."

"Kimi...that was the brake." Neko said. Everyone just stared before all the girls screamed.

"AAAHH WE'RE GONNA DDIIEE!" Okami screamed while flailing her arms.

She then started shaking Tobi "MAN WE GONNA DIE!" Tobi gasped and started screaming while Ketsueki and Kitsune were both shaking Kimi and trying to fit the brake back into socket.

All of the other ninja sighed "Guys, we're ninja. We'll just stop the car with our strength." Kisame said simply.

All of the girls stopped what they were doing and stared. "Oh." Kitsune shrugged and went back to chugging soda. Neko brought out another gameboy, and Kimi and Okami resumed their poke fight.

Taka just shrugged and started throwing cheese crackers and had Ketsueki catch them.

Kisame face palmed.

This was gonna be a long ride to the mall.

* * *

**Eh, I know it sucked! :P the next one will be better! hopefully!**

**so anyways review pweeez! :3**

**Hidan: Sucked? SUCKED? THAT BEYONDLY SUCKED WHAT THE F- OH MY- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! CRAP MY EYES! OH JASHIN IT BURNS! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH MMMYYY EEEYYYEEESSSSS! MAKE IT STOOOOPPP!  
**

*** Closes purse * YEAH YOU BEHELD THE THING. OF SCARINESS. HEH. DONT ASK. SRSLY. JUST DONT.  
**


	13. CROSSDRESSERS, CAR RIDES,AND A NEW GIRL!

**HEY SORRY FOR THE LONG CRAPLOAD OF AN INSANLY LONG WAIT D:! major writer's block and I've been working on another story that I've been thinking about for a few months... I wrote this chapter then looked at it like 'ergh...' then the writer's block hit...and I haven't posted it x_x so once again sorry sorry sorry! X_X  
**

**YAY! CHAPTER...UMM... =w=; not again... eh …. ya know what? Screw it. You all know what chapter! Lolz anyways thank you eclipsetheawesome for submitting your OC, Pyro! :D**

**Okay so mall chapter begins now! Yaayz! maallll! hey wait... disclaimer! Hidan!**

**Hidan: Do I have to?**

**Me: YUSH. NAO DO EET OR DO I HAVE TO REMIND YOU OF THE PURSE? **

**Hidan: OH JASHIN NO! Fine... (why me? Screw my life!) * sigh * Tigera Lilyfrost / this crazy psycho who is always torturing me does NOT OWN ME OR ANYONE IN NARUTO OR THE AKATSUKI SO WHY THE HECK AM I BEING PUSHED AROUND BY HER?**

**Me: Hidan, I may not own you, but I can control you with THIS! * opens purse * BEHOLD!**

**Hidan: * hisses and runs into corner * IT BUUURRNNNSSSS! MYY EEEYYYEEESS!**

**ME: What is so hideous that is inside my purse? YOU SHALL ENEVR KNOW! MUAHAHAHAA! Now um.. back to the story :D !**

* * *

"Kakuzu. Kakuzu. Kakuzu. Kakuzu. Kakuzu. KAKUZU. KUZU. KUUUUUUUUZZZUUUUUUUUUU-" Okami's last long word was interrupted by Kakuzu clamping his hand on her mouth.

"WHAT!" he hissed out before taking his hand off of her mouth.

She smiled and said, "Hi!" and he just glared at her, with his creepy old man eyes.

He sighed and went back to counting his money he had to bring with him.

Okami pouted. She looked over at Deidara.

She slid over to where he was in the car and hugged him. "Hi Deidara!" she said smiling at him.

He smiled back. "Hi Okami, un." he said before kissing her on the cheek.

She gave him a kiss back then snuggled against him.

An idea popped into her head and she grinned. "Hey, Ketsueki. C'mere!" Ketsueki looked up curiously. She called over Hidan too.

Then she got out her phone and opened it, showing her most recent picture she took. She showed it to both of them and snickered at their shocked faces.

They were both blushing like crazy. Ketsueki gave a nervous chuckle. "I actually don't even remember that!" and Hidan smirked. "So you do like me huh?" Ketsueki giggled. "Yeah I do!"

Hidan leaned forward and kissed her, surprising everyone.

Okami giggled, "Pairing success!"

Kimi clamped her hands together and put them on the side of her titled head. "Kyaaa! I wish that could happen to me!" she looked over to Sasori and slowly started scooting closer to where he was sitting, with a mischiviously devious look on her fangirl-like, love-stricken face.

Konan just glanced at Pain in the corner of her eye and blushed very lightly. The blush was almost invisible though.

Okami noticed Pain do the same, but he only caught her eye for a split second before they both quickly looked away.

_Oh yeah! another pairing...kukuku..._ Okami thought, trying to hatch up a plan.

Taka was drinking some tea they had gotten at the gas station and nearly choked when she saw some ugly looking fat lady run up to them in a princess dress.

"Ah! Guys!" Taka yelled and pointed to her. She was chasing after their van.

Okami looked up before Kitsune 'eewd'

She looked like she was either pregnant or had a beer belly and in her 40's and she was running up to them. She also had a very bad case of a girlstache! Or more like a she-beard...

Pain noticed her and used his gravity abilities to stop the van.

The woman came up to the rolled down windows. But when they saw her face and heard her voice, they realized it wasn't a she. Nope it was a 40 year old man who was super fat with a huge beer belly and wearing a princess dress. Ew crossdresser!

"Hey girlth, wanna party!" he said with a lisp. Then before anyone could say anything, he took Taka's tea and sniffed it. Everyone was freaked out and disgusted when he slowly licked the top of the can.

"HOLY CRAP STEP ON IT PAIN!" Kimi screamed in Pain's ear. Kitsune shrieked and sprayed the guy in the face with her spray bottle as much as she could before they sped off.

"Okay guys...that was …..-" before Okami could finish Ketsueki cut in "FREAKEN WEIRD MAN WHAT THE HECK! A FAT PRINCESS CROSSDRESSER WITH A GAYSTACHE JEEZ IVE FREAKEN SEEN EVERYTHING NOW!"

Okami nodded. "Yeah, pretty much my words exactly!"

* * *

_**Timeskip**_

It had been twenty long minutes and Hidan's crazy driving before they finally got to the mall.

Yeah, Pain decided to finally give in to Hidan's whining and for some reason let him drive. Of course he'll never make that dumb, foolish mistake again.

Okami and Kitsune jumped out of the van and layed on the ground.

"Land sweet land!" they both said, trying to hug the ground. Okami kissed it. "Tastes, earthy... or gravely..." Kimi dizzily swiveled out of the van. She quickly stumbled over to the nearest tree and hurled.

Sasori came out the same, still not used to being human, and also hurled at the same tree.

Take came out with her head throbbing. "Ugh.. darn you Hidan..." Neko had fainted from dizzyness and was carried out by Zetsu, and Ketsueki jumped out with her fist pumped in the air. "That was awesome! Let's go again!" everyone yelled, "NO!" at the exact same time.

Her and Hidan both pouted. "You guys are no fun!" she grumbled while grabbing her purse.

Neko slowly woke up. "What.. the.. HECK WAS THAT! WHAT THE FREAKEN HECK WHY HIDAN YOU DUMB STUPID PIECE OF CRAP I MEAN REALLY, DRIVING OFF OF A BRIDGE TO GET ONTO THE OTHER HIGHWAY YOU STUPIDLY JUST HAPPENED TO MISS! SCREW YOU!" everyone was shocked at what the normally shy girl just screamed.

Apparently, Hidan's driving woke up her 'other side'. She stomped over to the van, opened the door, and started slapping the crap out of Hidan who was just as surprised.

"HEY WITCH STOP SLAPPING MY BOYFRIEND!" Ketsueki yelled as she jumped in and started pulling Neko's hair.

Okami screamed, "RAWR STOP FIGHTING!" before jumping in. Deidara growled and jumped in too.

Random by-passers outside of the mall were just staring at this fight. They all shrugged and went back to walking by.

Zetsu had had enough and tried to stop the fight. Everyone was so caught up with the fighting that they didn't notice the silver-haired ninja in the trench coat walking in the crowed a bypassers. He smirked and threw a liquid at the fighting bunch and did a quick hand-sign before disappearing.

There was a loud 'POOF' and then some loud, angry, yowling.

Neko and Ketsueki had been turned into kittens! Neko was a siamese and Ketsueki was a red kitten with silver stripes.

Okami sighed. "Not again!" she picked the two up by the scruff and gave Ketsueki to Hidan and Neko to Zetsu.

"Okay well lets find some kool aid." They all walked into the mall. Before that they all did transformation jutsus of course. Zetsu was freakishly white and Kisame was still freakishly tall though.

Okami bought some kool aid and took the two kittens to the bathroom and poured it on them. One problem. They poofed in only under clothes!

"Darnet... I need to buy you new clothes now." Okami sighed and met the rest of the group and sent Kimi to watch the two.

As they were shopping they saw a girl that was different from the crowd.

She looked about 19-ish. Her hair was a purpley-blue color and her bangs were black. The style was two spiky pigtails with her bangs covering her right eye.

Her outfit was different too, with a high-collar, long-sleeve blue coat with black straps on it. It was closed and had black shoulder details. She had ninja pants on too. And she was sipping a can of Red Bull.

Okami figured she knew a cool place to get clothes at and ran up to her. "Hi! Hey nice outfit!" the girl looked at Okami and smiled "Hey thanks. What's your name? Mines Pyro." she said before taking another sip.

"I'm Okami!" she said smiling. Pyro looked over at the Akatsuki. "Hey, who are those guys? They look oddly familier. Okami thought for a moment before telling Pyro to wait. She came back a second later with Deidara. "Dei, show her." he made his hand go 'bleah' which made Pyro gasp. "Wait... these are the Akatsuki from Naruto?" Okami nodded. "Yup."

Taka came over there. "Hey Okami, I hear you found a new girl!" Okami nodded "Yup! Her name's Pyro." she said and gestured over to Pyro who waved.

Taka smiled "Hey! I'm Taka!"

Okami looked at her dirty jeans and shirt. "Hmm... I may need a new wardrobe change too.." she looked at the Akatsuki and realized they just had some cheap clothes they stole from a clothing store, which she had to pay for later.

"Eh, on second though let's all change our looks. Kakuzu!" Kakuzu walked over there. "Yes?" Okami dug around in her purse before pulling out a thousand dollars. Kakuzu's eyes lit up. "I need you to hold this money for me while I pick out outfits. Don't let anyone take it from you. Got it?" Kakuzu nodded.

"Okay guys let's find you some new clothes. And yeah I guess a new rosary for a certain Jashinist IF he behaves. " that caught Hidan's attention which made her smirk. _Yes! Now I know how to control him... muahahaha!_

She went to the nearest clothing store she could find and bought them all black graphic tee's. Black because it symbolized the color of their cloaks. Like the group.

Hidan's had a bloody reaper scythe, Itachi's had red wolf eyes, Pain's had a skull on the left side of the chest, she just let Kakuzu pick out any outfit. (which was the cheapest one he could find XP)

Kisame had shark jaws on his, Tobi got a black hoody with a stiched rabbit doll design on the bottom (he insisted on the rabbit doll design.), Zetsu got a shirt that said in red 'Cannibal' on the front,Sasori got one with a puppet on it, and Konan had on a black tanktop that had a dark blue rose on it with a dark blue plaid miniskirt and fishnet leggings.

Then there was Deidara. She looked at him. "Hmmm... I'd say you should wear... Aha! This!" it was a black shirt with a bomb explosion on the front.

She smiled. "Perfect! Now go get those clothes on guys the dressing rooms are over there! Oh and pants!" she handed them each jeans, black pants, and khaki pants. "Now try these on while I pick out an outfit!"

She was looking around. Then she saw her perfect outfit. It was a plaid dark pink miniskirt (Not too short like 4 inches above the knee) and a black hello kitty shirt. (Yeah old outfit I used to wear X3)

She squeed "Perfect!" she said before picking them out. She decided they all needed accessories so she picked them out. She picked for herself, black cat ears with gold bells on the bottom with black bows on them, black fishnet hand lace things, black boots, and long pink and black striped leggings.

She went and put her outfit on. She also picked out a black glove for her right hand that had the fingers exposed. (Yeah I pretty much have everything here irl... o_o; but I outgrew the skirt the shirt and the socks X3

Okami looked at them. "Hmm... well it fits your Akatsuki demeanor a bit. Okay! We got you guys dressed and me dressed and what else...Oh!" Okami snapped her fingers "Neko and Ketsueki!"

She picked out a red plaid miniskirt and a black shirt that said 'Blood' on it in red for Ketsueki. She also got her a purple and black checkered bracelet. She also got her a black and purple checkered headband with a black bow on it and a silver bat necklace to go with it.

"Okay got her done now for Nekooo... hmm... she doesn't seem like the 'black' type... let's go to Macy's." All of the Akatsuki looked at her. "Macy's?" Tobi asked curiously.

Okami nodded. "Yup! Let's go!" she said and ran off after Kakuzu paid the guy at the counter.

They were walking down the mall and met up with Pyro again. "Hey Pyro!" Pyro smiled. "Hey Okami!" she was buying another can of Red Bull.

"Hey wanna come with us on our mall trip? Or do you have somewhere to go?" Pyro shook her head. "Nope, I can come with you guys!" Okami cheered. "Yay!"

They were there at Macy's and the only way to get to the clothes there was to go through the, DUN DUN DUUN – Perfume department!

Okami glared at the people spraying perfume at random bypassers before turning to the Akatsuki. "Okay guys. We gotta make it through here to get to the clothes. Ready? Go!"

They were running and it almost seemed in slow motion as random hands were spraying perfume at them. Before they knew it they were hacking and coughing and left the area panting for fresh air.

She picked out a green tunic for Neko that had a chibi wite cat face on it. She got her some jeans and more black cat ears to replace the ones she lost and a little silver chain bracelet with a silver heart on it.

"Okay guys. We're set... Ugh more perfume." Hidan growled. "Leave this to me!" Okami started to say, "No! Hidan!" but it was too late, and he punched every person that tried the spray perfume at them.

Kitsune facepalmed "Jeez Hidan... you just HAD to make a scene!" she ran over and pinched Hidan. "WHY DO YOU GIRLS ALWAYS ABUSE ME!" Hidan yelled, which finally brought the guard.

"Excuse me, but you punks gotta leave!" he had a buzz-cut hair style, sunglasses, and a huge glorious looking mustache. I mean, it was like, huge! Like some kind of furry animal living on his face! Okami and Kitsune just stared at it.

Tobi stared at it too. Taka saw it and stared too before she couldn't take the suspense anymore so she reached out a finger, and poked it.

He swished his mustache around. "Little girl, why did you poke my mustache?" Taka was still in a trance."Soo...fuzzy..." he grunted. "I'm gonna have to take you guys- " before he could say anything else, Pyro punched him before they all ran to the bathroom as fast as they could.

After Neko and Ketsueki got dressed they went out to go shopping for stuff.

Everyone just bought whatever.

Then they all headed home after a long drive.

Wow, this has been a looong day.

* * *

**ZOMJ THAT CHAPTER WAS BUTT LONG... Okay so review! Yeah it was kind of a chapter that was like hhhmmm...eh... but if you like it then yeah okay thankz! Once again thank you eclipsetheawesome for your OC! :D I will also introduce her power in the next chapter ^_^! Thanks for reading everyone!**


	14. PMS, TOAST, AND CEMENT CHUNKSCLOWN

**HEY! Okay so I've been on a hiatus for a while _ SORRY GUYS JUST SHOOT ME NOW AAH DX!**

**So yeah I took a shower and some ideas (and some disturbing images of cartoon characters being murdered)( yeah you'll see... YOU'LL ALL SEE MUAHAHA! Later... in the chapter... possibly...maybe...eh...if I feel like it...) flowed out the shower head and my head absorbed it and it went into my brain and I was like 'Z0MJ!' so uh.. yeah anywaaayyss.. what am I missing... OH PSH! DISCLAIMER!**

**Me: OOOOHH OLD MAAN KAKUZUUUU!**

**Kakuzu: I'm not old!**

**Me: Says the 91 year old string bag _**

**Kakuzu: shut up... youngster and your- **

**Me: DUDE YOU JUST CALLED ME A YOUNGSTER! LOL!**

**Hidan: AAAHAHAHA!**

**Kakuzu: Psh... shut up.. crazy young'uns and their disrespect towards elders... oh shoot I am old... anyways.. Tigera Lilyfrost does not own Naruto. Or anyone in it. (Yeah thank Jashin!)**

**Me: _ I heard that... Anyways HOLY CRAP ARE WE GONNA GET TO THE STORY! AAH! THIS IS TAKING FOREVER! **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS ALL :D btw I started this chap 2 days before bday in September if that tells ya how long I've been away from this story... yeah D:**

***edit * …... It's February 11th right now... X_X Please don't kill me... I haven't been writing like, at ALL D:! And I've been pretty busy these past couple months. Family just bought a coffee shop! ^ ^ so... wish us luck!**

**ENJOY :3**

***EDIT THE EDIT * AAAAAHH IT'S APRIL 29TH AND I STILL HAVEN'T PUBLISHED THIS AND ABOUT THE COFFEE SHOP WE BOUGHT... WELL... the lady is the biggest, lying, rude, abusive, bipolar menopause B**** we have EVER dealt with and her PEDOPHILE husband is just as bad! Their lawyer is also a lying bish. But we're trying to settle things with it. WISH US LUCK :3 AND I DYED MY HAIR IT IS NOW AN INOUE ORIHIME ORANGE :3**

**OH and about me taking so friggen long on this... YOU MAY SHOOT ME NOW. * shotdead ***

Okami yawned. They had stayed up super late last night and she had slept in until like 2:30 pm.

Groaning as she clutched her abdomen, she tried to fathom why she felt like absolute crap this morning, besides being insanely tired from staying up until 5:00 am. Why? She looked at her calender and groaned again. That's why.

Growling as she dragged herself out of bed, she walked like a pissed off zombie into her bathroom.

But when she saw she was out of umm... supplies, she growled even louder. "Oh.. my... Jashin... you have to be kidding me... I.. hate.. this.. day.. already.." she spat through gritted teeth.

After she got out of the bathroom, good old Tobi glomped her out of nowhere.

That was a bad move Tobi. A veeerry baaad move. "Tobi... get... the... hell.. off... of.. me.. right.. NOW!" she said and pushed him off.

He tilted his head. "Is Okami-chan okay?" She looked at him with a fierce death glare which made him shrink. "NEVER TACKLE A PMSING GIRL TOBI!" she screamed at him and slammed her door.

Tobi seemed really confused. Groaning and yawning from exhaustion, Kitsune slowly walked out of the extra bedroom. "What who?" she mumbled and slurred.

The orange lollipop-face shrugged before scratching his tilted head. "Kitsune-chan, what's PMSing?" Kistune froze in her tracks after he asked that. "Umm... who mentioned that?"

Getting up, Tobi continued, "Okami-chan... she seemed really mad after I tackled her and screamed 'never tackle a pmsing girl' soo.. what is PMSing?"

Sighing, the brunette girl rubbed her face."Oh man. Okami's time of the month.. well ya see Tobi... erm... well its.. Okami's like cramping...and... it...it's a girl thing okay? I'll tell you when your older..ish... or something like that.. now go make some toast."

Tobi saluted. "Yes Kitsune-chan! Tobi will make toast like a good boy!" he said and quickly jumped down the stairs towards the kitchen.

"Of all the things he had to glomp her." Kitsune murmured as she shook her head.

Then, something hit her.

"Wait... is today... oh shoot. GRRR!" she looked at the calender and much to her dismay, it was that time of the month for her too.

She brightened up when she saw the calender. October 14th. Her birthday was in three days! She was 15. She was only a month and seven days younger that Okami since Okami just turned 16 last month.

"Well that's something to look forward to!" she said to herself happily. She went and checked the bathroom and saw Okami was out of supplies.

She heard Kimi and turn to see her come out of the room in her pink candy pajamas. "Raawr good morning squaw!" she yawned.

Kitsune raised her eyebrow. "Squaw?"

Kimi pointed at herself. "Me squaw." then she pointed to Kitsune. "You squaw." Kitsune giggled. Neko came out of the room rubbing her droopy eyes.

Kimi hugged her. "Neko! How goes the wigwam and the other squaws!" Neko raised her eyebrow. "Since when did we become Indians?" Kimi thought for a moment. "Umm... since we entered Okami's house!" she said and smiled.

Neko looked around. "Oh yeah, where is Okami anyways?" Kitsune pointed at Okami's door. "That time again..." Kimi and Neko both stared towards the door grimly. "Ooooh..." they said in unison. Kistune groaned. "Yeah, same for me too..."

Kimi gasped. "Oh no we're doomed! And so is my chocolate stash I keep in Okami's attic!"

Kitsune stared at her hungrily and, before anyone said another word, Okami came bursting through the door, looking like the pits with mangled hair giving her a ravenous look.

"Chocolate... Did you say chocolate?" hesitantly, Kimi nodded. "CHOCOLATE! CHOOOOCOLAAAAAATE!" she screamed and started chasing Kimi around the house.

"AH!" Kistune jumped and grabbed Okami's legs. "Okami! Here girl!"Okami looked back at her with a crazed looking face. "We... must haves it... must have the precious!" Kitsune commanded Okami to sit.

"Good Okami! Good girl.. calm down... now here's some chocolate." she gave it to Okami who scarfed it down hungrily.

"Good Okami!" Okami stretched like a cat. "Ah yeah.. Oh where's Tobi? I feel bad about what happened earlier..." hearing what she said, Tobi ran up the stairs.

"Is Okami-chan okay with her PMSing?" Okami had an anime sweatdrop.

"Erm..." she began awkwardly while smiling. "Please don't say that... yeah... I'm fine." Tobi swiftly shook his hands in front of his face. "Okay! No more!"

Looking around, Okami realized she looked like a dump. "Oh jeez... I'm a mess I hope Dei doesn't see me like-"

"Okami, un!" Deidara came up behind her and hugged her. Just as she started to cramp. Oh burnt bungholes on a cracker...

She forced a smile on her not-so-happy face. "Deidara." she said with a slightly pained voice.

Sasori walked from the downstairs room. "Hey brat." Deidara turned toward him and and growled. "Danna, un."

He nodded to Okami. "Hey Sasori!" she slightly grunted when a wave of pain went through her. Deidara caught that. "Okami, what's wrong?" she forced a laugh. "Oh nothing heheh I'm just dandy!"

Sasori looked her over and stared. "It seems that she's on her monthly woman cycle." he stated nonchalantly and caused her to gasp. "Wha?" she asked, now totally confused.

He boredly pointed to her lower parts. Gulping nervously, she looked down. A ball of ice formed in her already heating up body. Why did she even wake up today?

Because she was out of supplies, she had nothing to stop from staining her pajama bottoms... which were light blue with white polar bears all over. Now stained blood red all over the front.

After a few seconds of staring down, too embarrased to look up, she screamed and ran to her bathroom upstairs as fast as her legs could carry her.

Slamming the door shut, she looked in the mirror at her bright red face.

_ WHAT THE HECK! why did I wake up today? And everyone saw it... thank goodness Hidan didn't. Oh frick I'd be so humiliated if he di-_

She heard a knock.

"Okami!" she recognized the voice as Ketsueki's.

She slightly cracked open the door. "Yes?" Ketsueki looked worried. "Everything alright in there? I heard you scream." then she noticed Okami's pajama bottoms.

"Yikes... need me to run to the store?" Okami nodded. "Please? Here's my wallet and car keys. NO DRIVING FAST! And take Neko..." Ketsueki laughed. "Kay! Be back soon!"

Shutting the door, Okami breathed a long sigh of relief. _Good... now how to deal with this?_

Okami heard Kitsune's voice and her knocking at the door. She opened it and she had a fresh change of clothes for Okami. Okami hugged her. "Thank you!"

But before Okami could close the door, she was handed a plate of toast.

She just stared at it curiously. "Um.. thanks?" Kitsune shrugged.

"Tobi made a lot of toast. I swear hasn't he ever seen a toaster befor- oh wait... nope he hasn't." Okami laughed at the thought of a huge super villian master mind obsessed with a toaster.

Then, she looked at Kitsune with a serious face. "You know what they say," she began, with a finger up. "All toasters toast toast!" Kistune laughed before looking downstairs.

Hidan apparently had woken up because he was stomping around complaining about something. He stomped up the stairs. "Oi, b****es." Kitsune frowned and pointed at him. "GET OFF MY CLOUD!" she yelled and threw a roll of toilet paper at him.

He growled and walked back downstairs.

Both girls didn't know really what had just happened, but Hidan was just subdued by a roll of butt wipes.

** * INTERMISSION ***(**Hey that's basically what it is. I mean do you wipe your toilet with it? No. So it should be called 'anus paper' or 'bunghole hankie' woah wait... that sounded weird... LOL like some old man goes up to some teenagers and because of his hearing he thinks they're like talking about toilet paper and he's like "Hey young'uns! Back in my day toilet paper was called 'bunghole hankies'!" and they just stare and back away. They're just like "Woah... umm.. what the hell man? WHAT THE HELL?"**)

*** Okay so getting back to the story... **

Kitsune had joined Okami in the bathroom and they had been sitting there talking about old times. Kitsune mentioned one of their best friends from the other town and Okami facepalmed.

"Kits! We gotta call him over!" Kitsune became excited just thinking about their awesome friend. "Yeah! Why didn't we call him in the first place?"

_One hour later_

"KILLER!" Okami and Kitsune both glomped their light-blonde haired friend as soon as he walked into the house.

"TIGER! LILLY!" they all cheered and had a giant group hug. All of the Akatsuki just stared, dumbfounded.

He looked at all of them. "WOAH WHAT!" he ran up and poked Kisame in the face. Kisame sniffed.

Killer, or as his real name, Thomas, watches Naruto so he knows who the Akatsuki are. (Okami is Tiger and Kitsune is Lilly. Those are the nicknames those three call each other. Yeah long story..)

He looked back at his two friends. "Guys?" they pulled him into the bathroom.

Okami explained about the kittens and the soda and crap and the transformation blah blah.

He sat there and took all of this in. "Wait... evil super villians from Naruto show up...and you didn't even call me?"

"It was a bit out of our occupied minds at the time sorry!" Kitsune said as she waved her hands about.

They heard car noises and soon after the sound of banging on the bathroom door.

"OI B**** HERE'S YOUR WOMAN PRODUCTS!" Okami flushed and ruffly opened the door.

Hidan violently threw the bag at her face and it whacked her out cold.

Okami woke up groaning shortly to find her friends around her. "The frig happened?" she asked as the pounding in her head started to grow louder.

"Hidan threw your bag of pads at you and it had a cement chunk in it with a smiley face drawn on it and it whacked you in the head." Kimi said while munching on a Snickers bar.

Poor Okami once again was flushed red. "OH COME ON! DOES EVERYONE HAVE TO KNOW ABOUT MY PERSONAL ITEMS? FISHSTICKS! Okay and wait... why am I always getting knocked out? There was the fricken tree now a rock with a smile- WAIT.. HOLD ON. WHO BOUGHT A ROCK WITH A SMILEY FACE ON IT?"

"Tobi diiiiiiiiid! And it's a cement chunk Okami-chan get it right you silly goose!" Okami glared around. "WHO BROUGHT TOBI?"

Neko raised her hand. "He was begging me and... well I couldn't say no! And he wo-" "He wouldn't shut up about the friggen toys in the toy section so we left the store" Ketsueki cut in.

"Then some shady looking guy in a trenchcoat was all like 'Hey wanna buy something fuuuuun?' and Tobi's all like 'YEAH!' and I'm like 'Tobi no...' then the dude was like actually Willie Wonka's brother so he started singing this REALLY gay song about rainbows and crap and he sells happy cement chunks which he calls his 'babies' so Tobi bought one... I used your money by the way because I'm broker than a hobo." She finished, occasionally glancing at Tobi and Neko throughout the whole story as if to confirm her being truthful.

Neko and Tobi nodded.

Slapping her face in annoyance, Okami sighed. "Do you guys assume I'm a bank or something? Wait don't answer that." she said, pointing at Ketsueki.

Then she thought for a moment. "Wait, trenchcoat?" Ketsueki nodded. "Yeah. He was wearing glasses too." Okami gasped. "That's what the guy I saw that sold you drugs looked like!"

Thomas gasped dramatically with is hands on the side of his face. Then he looked around puzzled. "Wait what?"

Okami poked her forehead a bunch of times while pondering. "We gotta find out who this guy is. Weird things seem to happen when he's around. Wait! Give me that cement chunk!"

Tobi handed to her and everyone stared at it. It slowly started morphing. Morphing into a clown face. First it looked all happy then it got darker and demented looking.

It had jagged teeth and a huge creepy smile. It was like Ronald McDonald and Pennywise had a baby and that baby had a baby with Bozo the Clown. That's what the fricken scary piece of crap cement chuck was now.

"AAH!" Okami threw it out the window and it grew into a huge clown. It was acting like a mindless zombie though.

It looked around, dumbly gazing at houses, people, children, and a foaming drool protruded from its crimson jaws.

Kimi screamed, "I HATE YOU WILLIE WONKA! AND YOUR CREEPY BROTHER AND HIS STONED CEMENT CHUNKS!"

And, after walking around for a few minutes, it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The Akatsuki glared at Tobi who scratched his head nervously. Tobi gonna get a beatin'.

"Ya know, I think I'm gonna go... lay down or something..." Okami said with a long sigh.

Pain was still intently watching the streets with cautious concern. "We need to catch whoever keeps doing these things. They must be the same one who teleported us here." he said, thoughtfully looking down at the floor, obviously anylizing the situation.

Deidara softly picked up Okami. "Come on Okami, you look tired, un." she giggled. "Thanks Dei." and snuggled up against his chest.

**THAT WAS HORRIBLE. AND VERY OLD. The next chapter will be better I promise! GAH... I'm just posting this because I haven't and I don't wanna start slacking off again. And I might be occupied by my other story, Hombre Lobo for a while so see ya guys! :3**

**Once again... sorry this chapter really sucked... T_T **

**Madara: Yeah. That ****was** preetty pathetic. 

**Me: Yeah, thanks for rubbing that in... NOW TIME FOR YOUR BRAN MUFFINS! **

**Madara: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

*** EDIT OF DOOM * OKAY SO I'VE BEEN TAKING CLASSICAL COMMUNICATIONS / ENGISH CLASS TO IMPROVE MY WRITING BECAUSE... DRUMROLL DUN DUN DUN AS SCREW IT. I'M GONNA BE WRITING A BOOK HOPEFULLY THIS YEAR SO I TRIED IMPROVING THE CHAPTER ADDING MORE DETAIL AND MIXING THE SENTENCE OPENER A BIT SO IT'S NOT ALL LIKE THE SAME AND BORING SO YEAH... **


End file.
